The Hanyou Life
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: *Warning* This story is for 18 years and up readers. This is not the usual InuYasha story that I write, it's a dark story. So please heed my warning!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is something different then what I normally do. I'm not sure how many of you will like it, but I'm going to give it a try. I own none of characters in this story other then maybe a few oc. This is strictly fan made for the fun of it. All ownership to the characters goes to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Chapter 1 (This chapter is mostly InuYasha talking to you the reader.)

This story I'm going to tell you isn't for the faint of heart. My life has been hell since the day I was born. No child remembers their life, they're to young. Though all know their parents as they grow up. Not me though when I was born I was different, you see I'm a hanyou or half demon. My name is InuYasha, or dog demon. For a hanyou it means you're an outcast. You're not a demon or a human. You don't belong in the world and that is just how you're treated.

For some of us it's easy to blend in, for others you hide and hope to survive. I've survived five hundred years walking among humans, and with my hanyou blood will probably walk another five hundred more. I have no memory or ever knew my parents, I was left to die the day I was born. A good lady saved me and cared for me, of course I out lived her years ago.

I must admit living this long can do things to you some good, but mostly bad. You see I have two sides a human and a demon. My demon side is pure evil and will kill anything in its path. I was given something years ago to hold that part in check. It's said to be part of my father's fang. As long as I wear the necklace of the fang, I'm safe from the killing machine inside me.

So enough about me, it's time I start my story. As I said I've lived for five hundred years, I was born during the feudal era in Japan. The city now is called Tokyo, Japan. Why the hell they had to change it I'll never know. I work at a factory that makes electronics, however the factory is closing so I'm now looking for a new line of work.

Oh I didn't mention that I have to hide my dog ears, since I'm a dog demon. I either wear a cap or cover them with my long silver hair. That's right silver hair, no I don't dye it. For one the shit stinks! So I just tell people now that I'm a cosplayer. I guess this era has it's good parts after all. And my golden eyes our hidden by brown contact lenses. You have make sure you're well hidden in these times. And so here I am sitting here waiting for this lady at the employment office to get all my information about me. I really hate this part.

"Okay Mr. Taisho, here's the information you need to fill out. Just bring it back to me when you're finished."

"Keh, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say..." I look at the name tag on the desk. "Ms. Higurashi."

She looked up at me a bit annoyed.

"You can have a seat over there, when you're done just place it on my desk." Higurashi told me, as she pointed to the waiting room.

I said nothing, then moved to the waiting room to fill out all these damn papers. At least the demon council found a way to add demons like me to the government files. 'Nothing like a fake ID, and a fake life too.' I always thought that way, my life was just a fake.

As I was filling out my papers I noticed there were more than a few hanyou and demons around. It wasn't normal for so many to be in one place. At least it wasn't this many before when I came here? It was then a wolf demon came into the office. For some reason I wanted to rip him apart. I watched as he approached Higurashi's desk. What happened next surprised the hell out of me.

"Hey Kagome, how's my girl doing?" The wolf demon asked.

"I'm great Kouga, are we still on for tonight? I'll wear your favorite dress." She gave a sexy move as she said, favorite dress.

Kouga smiled back and leaned down kissing Kagome's lips deeply. "Sorry Kagome, I'm working late tonight, but if you stop by early I'll slap your ass. You do owe me for the other day. I was nice enough to wait, since you said you were sick."

Kagome lowered her head. "Yeah I know Kouga, I'll make it up to you before you leave for work."

"Heh, you're damn right you will and don't be late." Kouga planted a hard kiss on her lips before leaving.

I was so furious, that son of a bitch treated her like trash. I finished my paper work and placed it back on Higurashi's desk. I paused for a minute, my eyes went to her neck and noticed a few marks. "So that was your boyfriend or husband?" I asked. She didn't meet my view, just continued to type. "Keh, fine by me. Like I care anyway." I turned and walked away.

"He's my husband to be, why would you ask me?"

I stopped, but didn't turn to face her. "Because you don't deserve to be that man's trash." With that said, I continued on my way.

The whole way home to my apartment I cursed that wolf demon Kouga. Never had I felt so angry. Another thing crossed my mind as I walked home as well. Why were there so many demons around lately? Oh well not my problem. I was walking through the apartment complex, to my room when...

"Well look who's home."

A pair of arms wrapped around my neck, then a long lick up my cheek. "Well if it isn't Kikyo, what no men available tonight?" I removed her hands and turned to face her.

"I swear I'll never understand you, InuYasha? You're not like other guys around here. Every man who sees me can't wait to take me. You know I can make you very happy, if you'll just let me." Kikyo said, running a hand up my chest.

I pushed her back off me. "Oh I'm sure you can make yourself happy, but not me. I'm not some guy who needs a blow job to be happy." I moved to unlock my door. I hated running into Kikyo. I was the one guy this make out queen couldn't fuck with, literally.

"Someday you'll beg me to take you higher then the moon and the stars. And you'll never want another woman to please you." Kikyo said, before storming off.

Sigh! Man was I glad to be in my room, and have door locked behind me. 'Damn I need to find a new place, that bitch was getting on my nerves more everyday. I turned on the T.V. and flopped on the sofa. Damn my days just keep getting worse!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those who have taken interest in this story. I'll do my best to keep this story updated regularly. *WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. PLEASE SKIP THE LAST HALF IF THIS OFFENDS YOU IN ANYWAY.***

Chapter 2

'The nerve of that guy!' Kagome shouted in her mind. 'Telling me that Kouga is trash, he doesn't know anything about us.' She was so angry, that as she typed. She was almost pounding the keyboard with her fingers. 'I'll make sure that guy gets the worst job possible.' Kagome was so deep in thought and anger, she didn't notice Sango standing in front of her.

"Um Kagome, youu..whoo! Hey wake up girl." Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome's face, trying to get her attention. "Hey wake up Kagome, it's lunch time."

"Oh sorry Sango, I was just...working hard to get this one file done." Kagome moved her chair away and stood. She stretched and moved to get her purse. "So where should we eat today, Sango? I hear that new place by the corner has a great buffet."

Sango agreed. She held the door for her friend and together they were off. "So I saw Kouga stop by the office today, he seemed in a hurry again. Let me guess, night work again?" Sango asked, a bit worried about her friends love life.

Kagome didn't say anything as the two of them walked to the restaurant. She didn't like talking about Kouga to Sango all that much. From the day Kouga proposed to Kagome, Sango had told her she didn't fully trust him. As they rounded the corner Sango stopped her. "Look Kagome, I know you love Kouga and you feel like he's the only guy who will ever love you... But I just don't think he's completely honest with you. Don't you think it's funny how his schedule changes so much?"

Kagome sighed heavily. "Sango, we've been through this a hundred times. I love Kouga and he loves me, sure he has some bad days. I just leave him be when he's like that." Kagome looked away from Sango, and opened the door to the restaurant. "Come on let's just eat, I don't want to talk about this anymore." Kagome moved from Sango's grip and headed inside.

Sango shook her head a little and placed her hand on her forehead thinking. 'Oh Kagome, why do you keep making up lies for him? You know the love is gone, I'm not sure he ever did love you. All he ever wanted was to control you. Sadly though, you don't see that yet.'

It wasn't long till the two friends were seated and allowed to help themselves at the food bar. Sango decided it was best to leave the Kouga matter alone for now. She didn't want to push Kagome away as a friend, still it frustrated her that Kagome wouldn't listen to her. In time though Sango knew Kagome would learn the truth, and when that time came. Sango was going to do her best to be there for her friend.

"So tell me Kagome, who was that hot guy at your desk today?" Sango asked, giving her friend a wink.

Kagome stared at her friend for a bit. "Hot guy? I don't remember anyone like that today. Now that Miroku guy that asked about you yesterday was cute." Kagome said, returning Sango's wink.

Sango blushed a deep red, then shook her mind clear. "Oh please Kagome, that guy is nothing but trouble. Like I'd go for a guy like that. He clearly flirts with every female he sees." Sango took a drink of water and almost lost it when Kagome started laughing. "Okay what's so funny, Kagome?"

"Well from the way you blushed, I figured that you must really like him. Silly me I forgot. You only like those boring guys that never do anything fun."

"Okay new conversation, Kagome." Sango said, as she went back to eating.

As the ladies enjoyed their meal, Kouga was enjoying his time as well. "Ahhhhh, yes! Oh Kikyou, I swear you really do your job well. Same time tonight?" Kouga asked the naked Kikyou.

She was still trying to catch her breath from the wild ride. "Of course Kouga, you know I'm the only one who can make you cum like that." Kikyou smiled as she licked her lips clean from his juices. "You really need just let me take care of you, not that trash you call your future wife."

"Kagome can do the same thing wench, she's just to busy working to have sex with me. Once we're married I'll make sure she doesn't work anywhere ever again. She'll be my bitch to do what I want with." He grinned as he pulled up his pants. His now limp cock was satisfied for now. "I may need to call on you from time to time though. I'll need someone to please me while she's pregnant."

Kikyou smiled and place her index finger in her mouth, sucking it a little. "You know I'll come anytime you need a good round or two."

Kouga smiled and finished dressing. "I'll see you tonight, your place or here at the same hotel room?"

"My place will be great, Kouga. We can get really nasty there." Kouga gave a little growl of pleasure then left. He'd go back to his and Kagome's place shower and sleep till Kagome came home. This was his way of life since the day he met Kagome. Two women pleasing him, what guy wouldn't want that life. He worked on the side, doing whatever small jobs he could find.

With lunch done and Sango back at her desk. She watched her friend as she worked. Something was bothering Kagome she knew it, every friend knows when a friend is that mad. It's something big, and the way Kagome was pounding her keyboard was proof of that.

"Ms. Higurashi, could I see you in my office after work?" Kagome looked up at her boss. "I'd like to ask you about Mr. Taisho, I want his file done before you come."

"Um..yeah sure I can have it finished by then. I'll be there shortly, Mrs. Rin."

After Mrs. Rin left, Kagome pulled the Taisho file. 'What's so important about this guy anyway?' Kagome thought. She opened the file and started working. She went through all the information and looked to see what jobs he qualified for. Once she found a few jobs he could apply for she closed the file and went to her boss.

Kagome knocked on her boss's door and waited for an answer. "Ah Kagome, please come on in." Mrs. Rin said, opening her office door.

Kagome bowed and entered. "I have the file done like you asked." Kagome handed Rin the papers, with a smile.

Rin smiled and thanked her. "I'll give this back tomorrow morning, Kagome. If you're done with your work, you may go home, Kagome."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rin." Kagome said while bowing. She returned to her desk and turned off her computer. Then said good bye to Sango. She wasted no time getting a taxi and heading home. 'I hope Kouga won't be to mad that I'm late.' Kagome thought, as she looked out the taxi window. Even though Kagome loved pleasing Kouga, there were times she just didn't feel like having sex. However she knew he'd be grouchy if she didn't. So to keep the peace she would just give him what he wanted. Kagome paid the taxi driver and headed inside.

 ***WARNING DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18 OR DISLIKE ACTIONS CONSIDERED RAPE!***

"So it's about time you got here, what were you doing so long, Kagome?" Kagome was going to explain her boss kept her a few minutes longer, when he pulled her close. His hands were tight around her waist. He always got annoyed with her trying to get out of sex before he left for work, even though he wasn't really working. Kouga crushed his lips to her's, and soon his tongue licked her bottom lip. He wasn't asking for entrance though. He was demanding it, Kagome didn't fight him as he roughly pushed his tongue deeper. She almost felt like he was going to choke her, with how deep his tongue was going. It was always like this and sadly Kagome had come to accept it this way.

Once he had his fill of her taste he pushed her skirt up and pulled off her panties. "Now since you were late we'll have to do this the quick way." Kouga grinned, as he pulled down his pants and roughly moved Kagome to a nearby table. With her wrist held tightly by his hands. Kouga forced her down facing the table. With her now bent over the table Kouga wasted little time. His now hard cock was throbbing with want. He moved her legs apart with his knee, and moved in closer. He only rubbed his hard cock along her folds a few times before thrusted hard into her from behind.

A moan escaped her lips from the hard thrust. "You like when I do that don't you baby?" She only nodded, yes. Kagome moaned again when he started moving his hard member faster and harder into her wet sex.

To Kagome, this wasn't what she wanted. 'It used to feel so good when we made love now it's no longer pleasure. Only Kouga is enjoy this.' Kagome thought as he continued to take her from behind. "I'm going to miss you tonight, Kagome. And you better be home when I get off work. I don't like coming home and you're not here."

She didn't answer him right away. So he made sure she answered him on the next thrust. Kouga pulled his hard cock almost all the way out of her wet sex, then trusted as hard as he could back in. "Y-yes...I'll be here..." Kagome answered, as a painful moan escaped her lips.

"You better be." Kouga threatened. After a few more hard thrusts he felt her walls tighten around his dick. And once Kagome reached her climax, Kouga felt his coming closer too. As much as he want to keep pounding her, he knew he was running out of time. He held her wrists tight not allowing her to move. He was the one in control and that was how it always was.

"Aaaaaah, Kouga! Please can't you...be alittle more...gentle?" He growled at her words, and thrust hard into her. Kagome cried out from the force he used going into her. "More gentle, is that what you want, Kagome? Well maybe I should show you my gentle side, but." He grinned and rammed his hard cock deep into her core. Kagome felt like he was going rip her in half. Kouga had been rough, but never like this. Kagome wasn't moaning, it was now painful from his rough thrusts "Is that gentle enough for you, Kagome?" Kouga asked, almost laughing.

The alarm on his watch started to ring. "Looks like time's up." He gave one last hard thrust into before hold tight and cumming inside her. Once he was done, Kouga pulled out and fixed his pants. "Now remember Kagome, when I get home you damn well better be here." Kagome was still laying over the table, almost in tears. He gave her ass a slap then left, slamming the door behind him.

After shedding a few tears Kagome moved away from the table, then headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Her thoughts drifted back to what the Taisho guy had said earlier today. 'I guess the reason I was so mad, is because even a stranger can see through Kouga. What am I going to do?' How am I going to get out now?' Kagome turned on the shower, and throw off her clothes. After stepping into the running water, she left her tears flow like water running down her body.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. And please don't hate me for how this chapter goes. Remember this is a dark story. Parts of this story our things that happened to me in real life. Also I want to thank my helper for pointing out somethings in this chapter, that missed before posting here. Thanks again Aquarina, for all you do for me in this story and New Beginnings.**

Chapter 3

"Damn!" InuYasha cursed, after finding his frig and cupboards bare again. "I guess it's takeout again tonight, now the problem is pizza or Chinese?" He closed the frig door and went for his phone. "I guess I can flip a coin, yeah! That's what I'll do, heads pizza and tails Chinese." He took a coin from his pocket and flipped it. He caught it in the air and laid it on the back of his hand. "Well looks like pizza again, maybe I should go double or nothing? Nah, I'm to hungry to wait." With his choice made, InuYasha pulled out his phone and ordered a pizza. After his order was placed he flopped on the sofa and relaxed.

Outside the apartment complex a giggling Kikyo and a smart mouthed Kouga, were heading to the apartment. "Kouga, please. Can't you wait till we get into the room?" Even though Kikyo was being just as dirty minded as they walked along. Kouga's hand was playing with Kikyo's ass. While Kikyo was playing with Kouga's hard member. Both unaware of a pizza delivery guy parking his car along side of them.

As Kouga and Kikyo continued to the main doors of the apartment, they continued to played with each other. The pizza guy ignored them, he had seen plenty in this city as a pizza guy. And seeing a guy with a hooker was small compared to some things. So as Kouga and Kikyo walked up the stairs to her room the pizza guy still followed. He was glad to see the number on the door to InuYasha's room though. Seeing those two playing around all the way up the stairs was making him a little sick. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." InuYasha called, hearing the knock. He opened the door and paid the pizza guy, then noticed Kikyo working to open her door. InuYasha chuckled and asked the pizza guy. "So let me guess, you had a front row seat to the make out hotel." The pizza guy rolled his eyes and said. "Yeah, gross as hell in my book though." Both of them chuckled as the pizza guy left.

He was just about to close his door, when InuYasha's just so happened to look over at the two. Both couldn't stop playing with each other to even open the apartment door. InuYasha gave a hard laugh and asked. "What's the matter Kikyo, did you forget how to hit the key hole? Oh that's right that's what you pick up guys like that for." When Kouga looked up though, InuYasha stopped laughing. He knew this guy from the unemployment office, the very thought of Kouga, made InuYasha's blood boil.

"Mind your own damned business dog!" Kouga growled out. He too remembered InuYasha from the office. Not wanting to spend anymore time dealing with the matter. Kouga grabbed the key from Kikyo and moved inside quickly.

Even with them out of sight, InuYasha still had a sick feeling. 'That Higurashi girl really has a jerk for a future husband. Oh well not my problem.' InuYasha thought, shrugging his shoulders and heading into his room.

He flopped down on the sofa, pizza still in his hands when he heard the disgusting noises coming from a few doors down. He cursed his Inu hearing. "Damn these super sensitive ears. Now I'll have that vision in my head, since when does she bring them home anyway?" Grabbing the remote to the T.V. InuYasha turned up the volume, hoping to drown out the noise.

Meanwhile things were really hot and heavy in Kikyo's room. Once he closed the door behind them he was on her in no time. He loved Kikyo's style, plain dirty. Kouga's hands made quick work of the little black dress Kikyo was wearing. Just as Kikyo's hands were undoing his black jeans. As their hands worked to free each other of clothing, their mouths were busy drinking in their taste. Their tongues battled as clothing went flying and Kouga pushed her back closer to the bed. "Oh Kouga, yes! I can't wait to have you inside me again. No one can make me feel so, well you know." Kikyo said, licking her lips.

Kouga laughed at Kikyo's attempt to make him feel like no one else could please her. He knew he wasn't the only man she laid with. Without wanting to waste anymore time chatting, Kouga moved Kikyo roughly onto the bed. Her light figure, bounced a little when she hit the mattress. "Huh, I highly doubt that Kikyo. Now enough talk let's see if you can make me feel the same way." Kouga said, as his hands slid up the thighs to her hips.

Kikyo grinned and took one of his hands, pulled him down on top of her now naked body. "Ask and you shall receive, Kouga. I bet that Kagome woman, isn't this excited to make love with you. Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Is this what you had in mind?"

To her surprise he pulled himself free of her grip, and started licking down her stomach to her sweet thighs. After moving her legs apart, Kouga started nipping and licking his way to his prize. He gave a devilish grin as he went down and started tasting her sweet juices from her core. A shiver went through Kikyo, when his tongue slid along her inner thigh and wet folds. "Oh yes Kouga, forget that other bitch, and please me!" Kikyo moaned out, as she gripped the sheets. Kikyo bit her bottom lip trying not moan too loudly. It failed miserably though. Kikyo loved when Kouga did this little trick, it always felt so amazing.

"Kagome has her good parts too." Kouga said as he continued his dirty play, he started sliding one of his hands up her body to her breast. With each lick to her womanhood and squeeze to her breasts, caused her hips to move a little. She wanted more, and that's just what she got too. Kouga soon started moving his tongue inside her core, tasting her juices as they flowed. He was pleased with how well he body reacted to his touch. This only fueled his desire for more.

After Kouga had his fill of her taste with his tongue, it was time his hard member had some fun too. Licking his way back up her body, he soon found his prey. Taking one of her sweet mound into his mouth, Kouga started licking and nipping her tender bud. As he worked her breast, he left his hard member slowly slide into her wet core. Kouga moaned his own feelings of pleasure as her tight walls squeezed him. With each thrust of his hips he went deeper into core. Kouga soon found that with each thrust of his hips and pinch of her nipple. Kikyo would move her hips more! sometimes even bucking them hard, wanting him to go faster and deeper.

Moving away from her breasts, Kouga decided to really pound into her. Moving one of her leg's over his shoulder allowed him more accesses. The feeling was even more arousing, making her walls tighter around his member, milking him for more. Each thrust was like heaven for them both. Moans from them both could be hard through out the hallway, till they both hit their climax. Kikyo was the fist to cum, her juices flowing like a river over his member. After feeling her cum, Kouga did the same filling her womb with his hot juices.

As the two laid in each other's arms, catching their breaths. Kikyo started playing with Kouga's long hair. "So tell me Kouga, who satisfies you the best? Me or that so called future wife, you insist on keeping?"

Kouga moved her hand from his hair and placed it on his hard member. "You both satisfy me Kikyo, you just have more stamina then her." He started moving her hand, stroking him even harder. A smile came to Kikyo's face as he moved her hand up and down his length. She liked the thought of her being able to keep him hard. The very thought had her squeezing him a little, causing his hips to arch upwards. "

Till the thrill down the hall ended, InuYasha found nothing covered up the noise fom the two sex addicts were making. He really hoped he wouldn't have to face that Higurashi girl again.

However the next day, InuYasha received a call from the agency about a job. So with his appointment at nine in the morning. InuYasha dressed and headed out. "This better be worth my time." InuYasha grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm very please with how so many have taken to this story. Keep in mind this is going to get ugly after a few more chapters. So please just don't read instead of rude reviews. Thanks and enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Kagome waited for Kouga, but it was already late. She needed to get to work or risk being super late again. She pulled out her cell phone and called him.. There was no answer, only his answering machine. So she left a message. "Hey hon, I waited for you, but you never showed. It's past my time to be at work so I must go. See you soon, and love you." Kagome sighed heavily, she knew Kouga would be angry. 'Oh well.' She thought, as she picked up her keys and left for work. 'I'll just have to face my punishment later, work comes first. I've already lost two jobs from being late.'

Of course like always, when you're running late there will always be something to make you even later. Halfway to work Kagome's car stopped on her. "NO! Oh not now." Frustration and anger can crush you in no time, and for poor Kagome. It was becoming more and more lately. Resting her head on the steering wheel, and started to cry. "Why, why is my life going this way?"

Oddy enough InuYasha was in a taxi heading passed where Kagome's car left her sit. As the taxi drove by he recognize her. "Hey stop the car and go back to that stopped car." InuYasha told the driver. The taxi driver stopped, but wouldn't back up. "What the hell, I told you to back up?"

"Sorry Mack this taxi ain't backing up. You want to help that chick you're on your own." The taxi driver told him.

InuYasha was starting to growl, but stopped when he notice the driver was actually a fox demon in disguise. "Fine, but I'm not paying for the ride." He said, as he got out of the taxi and slammed the door. "Damn fox, I swear this place has way more demons then it did a month ago.

The angry fox demon cursed InuYasha and put the car in reverse. "I'll show that son of a bitch, no one gets away with not paying this fox." The wheels on the taxi squealed as the fox driver pressed the gas petal down hard. "DIE HANYOU!" He shouted as the headed towards InuYasha.

InuYasha turned at the sound of the fox's words of death. "Keh, you wish asshole!" He readied himself, and once the car was close enough. He picked the back of the car off the ground. "Now unless you want this car on it's roof, I suggest you put it in forward and get the hell out of here."

The fox demon growled, and did as InuYasha said. "I'll get you for this hanyou!"

InuYasha laughed and left the car down. "Now for the wench." He noticed as he approached the car she was on the phone. So he lightly knocked on the window to get her attention.

Kagome glanced up and was a little shocked to see him standing there. Since there was no answer on the other end of the phone, so Kagome hit the end button on her cell. 'Dear god, why does it have to be him?' Kagome thought, as she rolled the window down.

"Need some help?" InuYasha asked, as he rested his arm on the side of the car.

"Well yeah, but you don't have a car either? So I don't see how you can help me Mr. Taisho." Kagome said, as she started rolling up the window.

"Suit yourself wench, you just sit here or I can take you to work." InuYasha said, then turned to leave.

Kagome bit her lip, she really didn't like this guy. 'What choice do I have, I need to get to work.' She opened the door and yelled. "WAIT!"

InuYasha turned and grinned, then got down on one knee. "Then get on my back, it'll be a lot faster if I carry you." Kagome hesitated, but soon got on. After getting to his feet he told her. "Hang on tight."

Kagome was amazed at how fast InuYasha could run, and he didn't even to seem out of breath. 'Who is this guy, and how can he keep running and not be tired or breathing heavy?' Her thoughts stopped, when they we're at the office. "How'd we get here already?" Kagome asked, as she got off his back.

"Feh, what's the big deal? You never heard of guys working out? I do a lot of running to keep myself in shape." Even though InuYasha knew his words weren't true at all. "So how come your future husband didn't help you?"

Kagome just stared ahead and answered. "H-He had to work late, so I'll just call him later and tell him about the car."

'Yeah, sure he is.' InuYasha thought to himself. "Are you really sure he's working, he could be just laying around doing someone else."

Kagome turned red with anger. "How dare you! Kouga loves me, and would never screw around on me." Kagome turned and stormed into the office, she was already late enough.

'Keh, whatever wench. You just keeping thinking like that and you'll be the one getting screwed in live and not your pussy.' InuYasha thought, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. He hated having to deal with this bitch now, but he needed a job and Kagome was the one with his files. So slowly he made his way into the office and took a seat in the waiting room.

"Kagome, I was starting to worry." Sango said, hugging her friend tight. "What happened dear, why are you so late? You know you only get one more chance, and after that they're fire you."

Kagome hugged her friend back. "Sango, I'm fine. My car broke down on the way here. I called and told Mrs. Rin, they're not going to fire me." Well it was half true what she told Sango. Even though the other part was she waited for Kouga, who never showed.

Sango moved back and gave her friend a concerned look. "Kagome, why didn't you call Kouga to get you? Don't tell me that jerk wouldn't help you, or he was working late again."

'Here we go again' Kagome thought. "Look Sango, I don't have time to discuss Kouga right now. Mr. Taisho is here for his file so I better go. We can talk about this later okay?" With that said, Kagome turned on her computer and set down.

Sango knew she was right, why else would Kagome avoid her questions. "Fine, but as your friend Kagome...please reconsider staying with Kouga. I don't trust him at all."

Both Sango and Kagome went on with work, little did they know what hell was to come that day. As for Kouga, he woke to a still naked Kikyou snuggled next to him. Rolling over he noticed the alarm clock on the night stand. "Damn, it's almost noon." He moved to sit on the bed and started putting his pants. He felt a hand slide over his naked back and down to his manhood. "Dammit Kikyou, not now I'm late." He said, slapping her hand away.

Kikyou started to get angry. "Fine go run to that bitch, she's not the one for you anyway." Kikyou said, rolling over in bed. She didn't need to worry she knew he'd be back. She just needed to find away to get him to forget Kagome. 'I will be your only woman Kouga, mark my works.' She thought, closing her eyes.

Once he was dressed, Kouga headed to Kagome's work. He was more angry at himself for being late then her, but like always it would be Kagome who would be at falt for his lateness.

Kagome had just called InuYasha back to go over his files when Kouga barged in. He slammed his fist on her desk, growling as he spoke. "Dammit Kagome, if you hadn't been late coming home from work yesterday, I wouldn't have been late for work. Because of you I had to stay late, and work over time."

Kagome felt like nothing as Kouga yelled at her in front of InuYasha. Tears were ready to fall, when...

"Look buddy, why don't you just go home and leave your woman do her job. Oh wait if I remember correctly, I think I saw you last night?" InuYasha was almost smiling at his luck of seeing Kouga and Kikyou together now.

"You son of a bitch, who as...k..?" Kouga froze when he turned and saw who was standing beside him. Of all people or demons, it had to be him. The guy who saw him with Kikyou. If this guy told Kagome he was with Kikyou last night, then Kouga wouldn't have the best of both worlds. Kouga swollowed hard and backed away. "I'll see you when you get home then, Kagome. And um...sorry about taking my anger out on you babe."

Kagome smiled and said good bye with a wave. Sango hearing Kouga yelling moved to see what was happening, she was glad to see the Taisho guy stand up for friend. She really feared Kouga would do worse once Kagome went home. 'Please Kagome, don't be fooled by Kouga's sweet words.' Sango thought, then went back to work. She would try after work to talk to Kagome about Kouga again.

With Kouga gone, Kagome went back to InuYasha's files. Before she started though InuYasha asked her a question that really caught her off guard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

InuYasha looked straight into Kagome's eyes and ask. "Seriously wench, you can't feel safe with that Kouga guy, I don't care if he is your future husband. He has no respect storming in here and blaming you for his problem. You can come to my apartment, then you'll see."

Kagome turned red with anger, first Sango and now this InuYasha guy was on her case about Kouga. 'Why was everyone against him so much?' She though. "I can't believe you? You have no right to stick your nose in my personal life, or think I'll go to you're apartment. Now let's go over your files so I can get you out of my life for good."

InuYasha only smiled, he didn't let anyone tell him he was wrong. He had his own idea on how to handle this woman. 'So you think your Kouga is a good guy huh, well I'll show you.' He thought, with a grin.

Kagome still mad opened InuYasha's file and stared in disbelief. 'No freakin way, you aren't serious?' She thought looking over the papers. Kagome cleared her throat and continued. "Well Mr. Taisho, it looks like my boss has plans for you to stay here, and work."

His eyes grew wide and he sprung from his feet, and brought the palm of his hands down hard on her desk. "WHAT?!" InuYasha yelled. Everyone looked, and he slowly took his seat. "Okay Higurashi, I don't know what kind of sick joke this is, but there's no way in hell I'm working here."

"Sorry, but everything is here." Kagome said, showing him the files. "My boss has you listed as an employee already too." Kagome and InuYasha both stared at the papers before them. Everything from his new work schedule, to his identification card was right there in front of them.

"This is just great, now I'm stuck here everyday with you wench. Well at least I don't start work right now. Looks like I come in tomorrow after lunch, well till then I'm free. So I'm out of here." InuYasha said, standing to leave. He wasn't going to just stay there and wait all day. So he picked up his files and started looking around the building." After all he was part of the cleaning crew now.

Once InuYasha was gone Kagome took a deep breath. 'This can not be happening.' Kagome thought, as she started working on the next file. Was this how her life was going to go from now on?

As Kagome worked and InuYasha made his rounds through the building, Kouga was at home. "How dare that mutt talk to me like that. What I do in my life sex is up to me, not him." He growled out in anger. He needed to get out of their apartment it was getting on his nerves too. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to Kikyou's apartment or not. What he really wanted was to mangle InuYasha, for seeing him with Kikyou. Kouga growled as he clinched his fist, his nails digging into his palms. "That son of a bitch will pay if he tells Kagome." Kouga growled out, before leave the apartment.

After looking around the place, InuYasha decided to ask a few questions. He still couldn't believe his stupid luck, stuck here of all places with that bitch. Sure he felt a little sorry for her, being stuck with some jerk who messes around on her. After all she did seem nice. Finding only Sango free at the moment he stopped and asked about the business and his job as the new janitor.

"Yo!" Was his simple greeting to her. Sango looked up and smiled, she was glad this guy stood up to Kouga for Kagome.

"Hey Mr. Taisho, right?" Sango replied, holding out her hand to shake his.

He returned her hand shake and asked. "Keh, call me InuYasha. So any idea how I got this job?" He asked. InuYasha really didn't understand how he went to factory work to this kind of work. It was like someone wanted him close to keep an eye on him, and with so many demons in the area. He was getting more on edge as time went on. It's wasn't normal for demons to be crowding in one place so much.

After shaking hands, Sango noticed InuYasha's grip seemed firm. She started thinking that just maybe Kagome would let InuYasha protector her from Kouga. 'Yeah right who am I kidding, Kagome doesn't even see Kouga for the loser he really is. Still I think this InuYasha guy is cute and could knock Kouga out in one hit.' In her moment of thinking Sango almost forgot InuYasha had asked her a question. "Oh sorry I almost forgot, I'm Sango and of course you met my best friend Kagome. As for working here, our boss Rin. She's the one who hires people here."

"Yeah me and Kagome have met alright, is she always that dense? I mean with guys, clearly that Kouga is a bad habit I'd want to get rid of." InuYasha asked, crossing his arms.

Sango sighed, she didn't want to tell this guy she just met everything about Kagome. And yet she didn't trust her friend with Kouga anymore either. After he barged into the office this morning, Sango really feared for her friend. "Look I don't want to say more then I should about Kagome's love life to a stranger, but Kouga is totally not for her. I really fear he's going to seriously hurt her."

Now InuYasha wasn't one to show his caring side, but for some reason the look on Sango's face made even him worry. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "Look I know Kagome doesn't trust or even like me, but I'll do what I can for her. I'm not so cruel as to let a woman suffer, if I can help it. I have a plan to prove to her that Kouga isn't as loyal as she thinks. Only problem is she won't go willingly."

Sango placed her hand on one of his, that was still on her shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. "Do whatever it takes to espose that creep, lock her away do anything you can." Sango was almost in tears as she pleaded with InuYasha.

InuYasha nodded he understood. "I'll drag her to my place kicking and screaming if I have too." And sure enough...that's what he did.

Once Kagome's day ended and she was walking out of the building. InuYasha approached her. "So ready to go Kagome?" She looked at him confused and was going to ask what he meant, when with a quick lift. She found herself over his shoulder, Kagome kicked her legs and yelled at him as he walked to get a taxi. "I'm telling you, when Kouga finds out you did this. Oh he's going to be so mad, you'll be lucky if he doesn't kick your ass buddy!"

He waved for a taxi with her still complaining. "Are you going to bitch or shut up to breath, wench. Damn my luck to get stuck with a big mouth like you. No wonder Kouga likes you, your mouth is just as big as his."

Kagome turned red with anger and slapped his cheek, hard. "You jerk!"

"Feh, bad move wench...bad move.." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please let me know what you think of this story so far. I know there are so many that read this, but don't comment. It means a lot to just see a simple cool, or nice work.**

Chapter 6

InuYasha said nothing after the slap from Kagome, though in his mind he wanted to just let it all out. So with his arms crossed, and head looking out the cab window. His thoughts raced. 'How dare she do that, I'm trying to help her and she has the nerve to slap me? I'm so ready to just stop this cab and say see ya, enjoy sharing that thing you call a future husband. Damn, this wench is so frustrating.'

Kagome herself was just as angry, though a part of her did feel she was wrong for slapping him. 'No! Why should I feel bad, he deserves it after dragging me away after work. Kouga is going to be extra pissed when he finds this out.' She bit her bottom lips as she thought. 'But will it be me or this InuYasha guy, that he'll punish?' Now her heart was racing along with her mind. She needed to get home before things got worse, but how? "So how long are you going to keep me a prisoner, huh?" Kagome asked, a bit nervous. He didn't answer her though, just continued staring out the window. This aggravated her even more. "Hello, I asked you a question, didn't you hear me, Taisho!"

InuYasha sneakered a little before answering her. "How can I not hear your big mouth wench, besides you're not my prisoner. Kouga's the one who has you tied not me, you're just to damn hard headed or stupid, I'm not sure which one." He gave her a hard stare, trying to see if his words sunk in. "Like I thought clueless." He said, after a bit.

Before Kagome could say something in return, the cab stopped at InuYasha's apartment complex. She noticed it wasn't very well matained and wonder what other types of people lived in this junk hole. "There's no way I'm going in that place." She stated matter o factly.

He grinned and pulled her from the cab. After paying for the ride, InuYasha once again carried her over his shoulder. "Sorry wench, I'm doing this my way whether you like it or not."

Kagome sighed heavily and gave in. She was tired of struggling with this idiot, and just wanted to go home. "Fine just show me whatever it is you think I need to see, then I'm leaving."

"If you say so, less drama for me wench." InuYasha replied, as he went up the stairs to his apartment. As he unlocked the door with Kagome still over his shoulder, a voice came to him. "Fuck, not now." He mumbled.

"Very interesting, and here I didn't think you liked women, InuYasha?"

He turned and sure enough. "Keh, I don't like you Kikyo, that doesn't mean I hate all women." With a quick turn of the lock, InuYasha went inside his apartment and slammed the door. "Damn slut, always nosing in my business."

Kagome hit the sofa hard when he left her down. "Hey, a little less rudeness?!" She rubbed her butt a little. "Just because you had a run in with your ex, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

InuYasha growled at her words. "That thing is not my ex, she just wants in my pants like any other man she comes across. Now if you don't mind I'm hungry. And if you'd like I can order you something too."

She turned up her nose. "No thank you."

"Whatever wench." Was all he said, before dialing the phone and ordering Chinese.

Kagome just set and looked around the place, it was so plain. Basically it was just a place to eat and sleep, nothing fancy. A small T.V., that she figured he never watched. No books for reading, or even a magazine. 'No wonder he's such a grumpy ass.' She thought. 'He has no life, just work and sleep.' She noticed he went into another room to change, she could just barely see him. As she watched he took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. 'Typical male.' She thought. The doorbell rang and out he stepped giving her an even better look at his tone upper body. Little did she know the sight turned her cheeks a rosy red.

"If you're warm I can turn the AC on." He told her, as he paid for the food.

"Huh, no I'm fine w-why do you think I'm hot?"

He grinned and said. "Well you're cheeks are all red so I thought."

Kagome grabbed her cheeks. 'Oh god am I blushing, no I can't be..my heart belongs to Kouga. But InuYasha, his chest is so smooth and those firm abs. Oh god I can't help myself, Kouga has a firm body. But he's is hairy not smooth like InuYasha's body, well it is only his top half but still.'

"Yo wench, I have plenty of food if you want any." InuYasha asked her, while holding a plate of food at her.

She really didn't want anything..well maybe she did want something. 'Why doesn't he put a shirt on already?' Kagome thought as she slowly took the plate from him. "Thanks...um aren't you cold without a shirt on?"

InuYasha gave her a grin. "What's wrong, my body not as sexy as your future husband's?"

"N-No...I just..well." Kagome so wanted to say she throught he was way sexier, but knew she wasn't giving him that glory. "Look just give me the food and get dressed. I really wish you'd show me whatever it is I'm here to see, so I can leave and go home." Now she was really starting to worry, Kouga was surely home by now. And if she didn't soon get home, well she didn't want to think about it.

Taking a seat on the other end of the sofa, he started eating his Chinese. He saw her slowly eating and wondered just what she was thinking. Suddenly a scent came to him, his scent. Quietly he stood and motioned for her to come to the door with him. Peaking out of the eyehole he saw Kouga knock on Kikyo's door. "Here look out, right there is your proof that Kouga can't be trusted."

He stepped away and left her look, she hesitated at first. Then got on her tippy toes and looked out the hole. A small gasp left her lips when she saw Kouga at the door across the hallway. Then the heartbreak set in, Kagome watched as her future died right in front of her. The woman came out of her door and wrapped her arms around Kouga, he didn't hesitate and embraced the strange lady. And then Kouga kissed her, and not just a hello kiss either, it was a long and very passionate kiss.

"Kouga, is...he um.." Kagome couldn't finish what she wanted to say. Her body felt heavy all of a sudden, and slowly she fell to her knees, crying hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I want to thank Aquarina, for inspiring me to write this story. And giving me some great ideas for this chapter. I'm sure she'll be giving me few more as the story goes on.**

Chapter 7

Kagome's tears soon stopped, however now she only felt hate. She wiped her tears away and stood, her hands were balled into fists as she turned to InuYasha. "You!" She said, her voice angry and still shaken.

InuYasha looked, he wasn't sure what was coming, but the look on her face had him scared. Even if he was a hanyou, that looked scared the hell out of him. With his hands up in defiance and taking a few steps, back he replied. "M-Me, what the hell did I do?!"

She was now almost nose to nose with InuYasha and practically yelling her response. "Oh you did plenty Mr. dragging me here, and showing me my future husband w-with another woman. What you couldn't just tell me? I guess in your sick mind it was more fun to have me watch it, huh?!" Kagome was about to slap him, when his hand grabbed her arm. She gasped when his hand stopped her's.

When Kagome looked into his eyes she all but froze, he almost looked unworldly. "Don't ever think of slapping me again wench, I left get away with it the first time. The one you need to hit is in that room across the hall." InuYasha said, as he roughly released her arm. He turned and left her to herself, he had enough of her disrespect. Stopping at the door frame between the kitchen and living room, he told her he was done. "I only tried to save you from making a huge mistake, I knew you'd never believe me. So that's why I brought you here, so you could see for yourself what was going. Since I'm the bad guy here, then get the hell out and run to that asshole. I'm sure Kikyo would just love a three some."

Kagome lowered her head, she knew he was right. Now she had another problem, getting away from Kouga. First she needed to get her head on straight and apologize to InuYasha. 'He's right, I wouldn't have gone by him telling me what Kouga was doing. I needed to see it for myself.' He was about to leave the room when her quiet voice stopped him. "I...I..I'm sorry Mr. Taisho, you're right. And I should say sorry for the way I acted to you."

He stopped and slowly looked back at her. She looked so broken, like she was now the last person on this earth. With her head down and her arms hugging herself, even he felt guilty now. He rubbed the back of his head and said. "Keh, well I guess it was a lot to take in. And you can call me InuYasha if you'd like, look if you need a place to stay you're welcome to stay here."

Kagome nodded she understood. "Thank you, but I'd rather stay with Sango. You wouldn't mind helping me with something though?"

"What is it?" He asked, giving a heavy sigh.

"Well, I have somethings at mine and Kouga's place. Could you come with me to get my stuff before I go to Sango's?" Kagome really felt nervous and scared as she asked him to help, but what else could she do. She didn't trust being around Kouga anymore, and she didn't want to go alone.

To her surprise InuYasha agreed to help. "We better hurry if you want to get your stuff now, I'm not sure how long he'll be with Kikyo."

Kagome wasn't sure what to do next so much had just happened in such a short time. In less then a minute, she was now single and didn't know how she was going to confront Kouga on the matter. Still hugging herself, Kagome once again started crying. "Why, why did he do this to me? What did I do wrong, to make him do this?"

Hearing her blame herself made InuYasha angry, and the salty smell of her tears pulled at him to help her. So he went to her and wrapped his arms around her, he wasn't good at this comforting people thing. Still he couldn't stand seeing her like this, so he did something he hadn't done in five hundred years. He showed her affection and told her she was wrong. "Dammit wench, don't you dare blame yourself for something you didn't do. I don't know this Kouga guy, but I do know he's not the one for you. Now let's get you to your friend's place." Kagome stepped back and nodded as he carefully wiped a tear away.

Once Kagome had herself under control, she called Sango to let her know she'd be staying with her for awhile. To her surprise Sangon didn't ask why. 'That was weird, I wonder why she didn't ask questions.' With a shrug of her shoulders, Kagome decided she'd ask later. For now InuYasha was ready to leave to get her things, before they ran out of time.

A short taxi ride later, both InuYasha and Kagome were at their destination to get her things. She was almost shaking as she entered their apartment. This was her home, she'd lived here with Kouga for five years now. And now she needed to get her things and leave before he returned. She went to the closet and got her suitcase and started packing her clothes.

InuYasha didn't do much, just basically kept watch as she worked. Something however catch his attention, he saw only a small part of it and decided to see just what it was. He saw Kagome was now in the closet picking out a few more things, so he went on with his investigation. So onward he went to the dresser drawer, to figure out what it was.

There was a pair of blue jeans hiding most of the device he was looking at, and when he finally moved the pants away he stared for a second. 'What the hell?' He thought as he picked up the weird thing. InuYasha was completely lost what was this strange thing, and why did it look like a.. "Hey Kagome, what the hell is this thing?" Suddenly he realized just what he was holding. 'Huh, and here I thought you were a sweet princess, Higurashi Now I know you like to get a little dirty with yourself.' He thought, with a smirk. It was at that very moment he twisted the bottom of the device causing it to start.. Vibrating?

When Kagome turned and saw what he was holding, she turned a deep red before starting to laugh. "InuYasha, I can't believe you don't know what that is?" She said, still chuckling at his clueless face.

"Feh, yeah well laugh all you want wench. I have one too, only my package is much bigger then this little dick. What's wrong can't Kouga please you with his small cock, so he uses this one."

"Hardly." Kagome said, taking the vibrating dildo from InuYasha. With a quick turn the device stopped working. "Now unless you're weird or something, you don't need to play with this." She put the vibrator back into the drawer and went to finish her packing, but his hand caught her's pulling over to him. "Hey?"

InuYasha gave her an evil grin, she didn't know what he was planning. There was something strange about his glare he was giving her. She was about to ask what he was doing, when he place her hand on his package. "Care to make a bet that I'm way bigger then that little toy Kouga uses?"

Once it hit her what she was now touching with her hand, she turned beet red. Kagome swallowed hard, and tried to speak. Words never come though, only her mind saying. 'Dear god he is big!'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once Kagome's mind could think straight, she janked her hand away with a deep blush. 'What a perverted jerk, doing something like that to me. And at a moment like this.' A bang from the door downstairs, brought Kagome from her thoughts. She immediately turned and went to see if it was the very person she feared was home. InuYasha's ear twitched, he wasn't worried if the man of the house was home. He knew what Kouga really was, and no mangy wolf would defeat him.

InuYasha moved her back into the room. "Kagome, finish what you were doing. I'll handle Mr. Two-timer, come downstairs when you're done okay?" She nodded she understood then went back to her packing. Her heart was racing and her hands shook as she tried getting her things together.

Meanwhile InuYasha made his way down the stairs. He said nothing, just basically seeing if the wolf could sniff him out before seeing him. He was now about to step off the last step, when Kouga turn the corner. Kouga's lip was curled up, showing his fang. "You!" He growled out. "Just what the hell are you doing in my house mutt?!"

InuYasha only smiled and replied with an answer he knew would fire up the wolf demon. "Well since you are playing with Kikyo, I figured I'd have my own fun...with your woman. And that girl knows just the right places to touch to turn this Inu on."

Now Kouga was furious and ready to fight. He was practically growling as his hands balled into fist. "If you touched my Kagome, I swear I'll kill you." He threatened, as his wolf instincts started to grow. "If you're smart hanyou you'll leave now, and just maybe I'll let you live."

"Oh don't worry I am leaving you mangy wolf, but not alone. You see that's the trouble with demons like you, humans can never satisfy pure bloods. Isn't that why you have Kikyo? Now hanyou's like me, we can be happy with just finding that one special mate." InuYasha looked up to see Kagome hesitating to come down the stairs. Holding out his hand to her he said. "It's safe to come down now, Kagome."

Slowly she took a few steps, she felt like her legs were going to give out with each step she took. Kagome could see the rage in Kouga's face the closer she got to InuYasha's hand. In all her years she never once heard of demons, they were a myth to humans of this time. Until today that is, it happened so fast that Kagome herself never saw it coming. Like a flash of lightning Kouga struck, and in that split second InuYasha was just as fast.

Just before Kagome's hand reached his, Kouga made fast leap landing between InuYasha and Kagome. "No one will take Kagome from me, she's mine dog breath. So either leave or die standing where you are." Kouga's words did little to scare InuYasha, Kagome however was terrified and ended up falling on her butt. It was when she looked up at Kouga, she saw his eyes glowing a deep red. How was she going to get away now, and what was all this talk of Inu's and mates?

Still InuYasha wasn't worried about Kouga's threat and smiled, showing his own fangs. "So, are you going to keep talking about stopping me or are you going actually do it?" Tired of the smart talk, InuYasha decided to make the first move. With a quick jump he landed behind Kagome and scooped her up. "See told you I was leaving with Kagome, you smelly wolf." With another jump backwards, InuYasha was now at the top of the stairs.

"You will never get out of here alive mutt!" Kouga said, as he jumped just as high landing behind InuYasha. Only this time Kouga had the upper hand and was ready to attack. Kouga was too fast this time. Before InuYasha could take his leap forward, Kouga jammed his clawed hand through InuYasha stomach from behind.

Not being able to see exactly what happened from her position in InuYasha arms, Kagome only felt something wet and hot on her shirt. The look on InuYasha's face didn't help much either. His eyes were squeezed shut and teeth clinch. As critical as the wound was, InuYasha did not yell in pain. "Looks like I win dog boy." Kouga growled, as he pulled his hand from InuYasha's body.

It was then Kagome saw the blood on Kouga's hand, she left out a scream and wiggled out of InuYasha's arms. With Kagome no longer in his arms, InuYasha fell to one next scream was louder once she realized just what actually happened. Blood was dripping from the hole in his stomach covering the stairs and most of her shirt. She screamed again and made a run for it out the door.

Kouga went to grab her, but was stopped by a bloody InuYasha. Grabbing Kouga by the arm he held on as long as he could. He was weak but would do his best to give Kagome as much time as he could. "I won't...let you...h-hurt her...not ever again..." He fought hard to keep from blacking out. Still even he could only stand so much. The last thing he remembered before darkness hit was throwing Kouga hard into the wall. It must've been just enough, because Kouga didn't move after the hit. As InuYasha now laid on the stairs, his breathing began to slow even more. He might be a hanyou, but even he would die from blood loss.

Kagome ran as fast as she could, no longer wearing shoes since losing them a block from the house. Her feet cut and bleeding from the broken glass she stepped on, still she kept running. Her mind screamed to get to Sango's place or even find a cop. She still wasn't sure of what she saw, it was like something from a movie. 'Who are they, no human could do such things and no human could lose all that blood and still stand? Are they monsters?' Kagome thought as she ran full force. She kept looking back to see if either one was following her. And knew if Kouga caught her she'd be dead for sure this time. How did she not see this side of Kouga before now?

High above the very house InuYasha lay injured, a figure stood the smell of InuYasha's blood leading him to his prey. "So at last we will met, little brother. To bad you won't be awake for our first meeting."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome ran as fast as she could and soon she made it to Sango's place. When her friend opened the door to out of breath Kagome she was beyond confused. "Kagome, I thought InuYasha was bringing you?" Sango's confusion turned to fear once she got a good look at Kagome. "Kagome?...What on earth happened?" Sango asked as she took her dear friend in her arms, and leading her inside. "I'll get the first aid kit, just relax here on the sofa, Kagome."

As Sango went for the kit and a few other things. Her mind raced with what happened. Kagome looked terrible, her feet were cut and bleeding. Her face look as if she'd been crying for days. 'Who or what did this to her, and why wasn't InuYasha with her like he said?' Even though Sango had so many thoughts of what if's. She knew it would be best to let Kagome tell, when she was ready that is. Still Sango feared whatever happened might happen again. Did someone hurt Kagome, were they after her? Could it be as she feared all along and Koga did this? A shiver went through Sango, as she finally got everything she needed and wondered if Koga would come here after Kagome.

Pushing all these bad thoughts away, Sango returned to Kagome and started working on her friend's injuries. To her surprise, Kagome started tell her everything that happened. From the part of Kouga and Kikyo to her running for her life to get away. "I must be dreaming, Sango this can't be happening. Kouga's a monster and so is that InuYasha guy, what do I do now?" Kagome's tears came harder as she remembered Kouga's hand going through InuYasha's stomach. If he did that to him, what was Kouga going to do with her?

Sango gasped. "Kagome, are you serious? That's not physically possible, InuYasha is surely dead if that's the case." Kagome shook her head no, and started telling her friend what Kouga called InuYasha. And how still wounded he still fought, even enough throw Kouga into a wall. As much as Sango wanted to believe Kagome, she wondered if blood loss made her friend this way. 'Is what she's telling me true or are her injuries so bad, that she thought she heard and saw these things?' Sango sighed, after these thoughts went through her mind. Then she decided maybe it would be best if she got Kagome to a doctor. "Kagome, I think we should go to the hospital. There's still pieces of glass in your feet, and I'm worried they could get infected."

Kagome agreed, though she really just wanted to hide. 'I don't think anyone can stop Kouga, he...he's a monster. And to think I was going to marry him.' Kagome thought, as Sango helped her up. Carefully Sango placed her in the car, and soon they were off to the hospital. As the car traveled at regular speed, Kagome kept a sharp eye out for Kouga. Never before had she feared someone like right now. She wondered how this was ever going to turn out right. Kouga made it very clear that he wasn't going to let her go willingly. And this InuYasha guy, who was he anyway? 'I can't really say if he's all bad, I mean he seemed to know I was in danger. And he did do what he could to help me escape, but..' Her good thoughts of InuYasha paused, as she remembered his hand taking her's and placing it on his big package. 'The nerve of him, like I wanted to touch that thing. I'm not ever talking to that pervert again!' Kagome was almost yelling in head.

Sango notice her friend was deep in thought, but wondered why her face suddenly became so red? "Kagome are you okay, you're face is all red?"

She froze. "Oh, um it's nothing. Just thinking about something stupid, I'm fine really." Kagome gave a nervous laughing, making Sango really wonder now. "Sango, in all honesty... I don't think InuYasha is like Kouga though. I mean InuYasha gave his life to save me. If he is still alive I need to at least thank him for that, even though he is a pervert."

Sango had to agree with her on that one. "Well Kagome, he did say he was going to help you somehow. He knew I was worried about you. I don't think he's bad at all really, just misunderstood. I think you should give him a chance as a friend at the very least. And really what man isn't perverted?" Sango said, as she started to laugh. Soon even Kagome was laughing too.

He woke with a pounding headache, everything was spinning as he set up. "Damn my head." Soon he remembered what happened. "That's right that dirty mutt did this, where is he?" Kouga started looking around the room, trying to find his prey. Most of the walls around him were destroyed, due to the force of InuYasha throwing him into them. "Show yourself mutt, I know you're here!" Still no answer. Taking a few good snuff, he noticed another smell. "So someone took your stinking ass did they? Well no matter I might not have killed you this time dog boy. Next time though I won't let you live, and Kagome when I find you. You'll pay for this as well."

As Kouga slowly stood her heard a voice, turning he saw Kikyo standing in the now broken down doorway. "What the hell are you doing her bitch?!" His hand went to his head, trying to stop the spinning. Still he found nothing helped and moved to sit on the couch that was still in one piece.

Coming closer Kikyo couldn't help but wonder if an earthquake did hit the house the way it looked. "Well first I'm here because you told me to meet you here this morning. And two, what the hell happened to this place and you?"

He suddenly remembered telling her to in fact meet him here. With everything that happened last night how could he not forget about them. "Fine, but you can go now. After all this I don't need sex, I want revenge!"

On the other side of the city another was waking up to different surrounds as well. He found himself laying on a bed in a dim lite room. Only his black jeans were still on his body, and his stomach was bandaged. As he opened his eyes a voice spoke one he never heard before, though the demon who spoke knew him. "Finally awake I see, pathetic half breeds. Father was a disgrace mating with that human and giving birth to someone so weak." The demon moved closer and InuYasha could finally see just was speaking. He was a tall demon and had silver hair much like InuYasha, even his eyes were golden. He worn modern clothes along with a red and white kimono that hung open.

Sitting up with a small groan, InuYasha asked. "Just who the hell are you, and why am I here?"

Giving a half smile the demon answered. "You really are pathetic InuYasha, you can't even tell who I am. Well little brother since you don't know. I'm Sesshomaru, and I've been looking for you a very long time. You have something I want, it was gifted to you years ago." Moving closer he pointed to the fang necklace around InuYasha's neck. "I want father's fang, with it I will forge the most powerful sword the world has ever known. And I Sesshomaru shall rule both humans and demons that walk this planet."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's a Thanksgiving treat for all who celebrate it. And I not enjoy a new chapter anyway!**

Chapter 10

InuYasha growled at Sesshomaru's words of his father. InuYasha was abandoned by both his mother and father, or so he thought. "Keh, you are some messed up bastard. My father might have gave me this fang, but he meant nothing to me. Besides even if I did give a shit about him I surly wouldn't wear this fang in his honor. So unless you want to be ripped to pieces, I suggest you leave the fang around my neck." He moved to get up but a strange force held him down. "Dammit, just what the hell is this?!" InuYasha, cursed as he struggled to get free.

"Typical half breed, you can't even sense a barrier give it up. You'll never break free from it, it will hold you till I get what I want." Sesshomaru was almost smiling, as he walked closer to his weak half brother. "So you think this Sesshomaru, has no clue what that fang does? I know more about you then you'll ever know, Little brother." He was now standing over InuYasha, and the look of pure hatered was on his face. "Father cared greatly for you, why do you think you carry his fang. It not only keeps you from total destruction, but once forged into a sword. It is known as sword that can kill a hundred demons in one stroke. No InuYasha, father favored you over his true son."

"Feh, like I'd believe your words? And you call me pathetic, you honestly expect me to believe you're my half brother? You better find something other then words to convince me of that one." Still unable to get free, InuYasha cursed his shitty luck. 'Damn, I hope Kagome is safe." He thought. Looking around the room, InuYasha tired to think of away out. After what Kouga did to him he feared once the wolf was able to get around he'd surly go after her. 'Damn mangy wolf, he's dead next time I find him.'

"Looking for a way out, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru all but said with a snicker. He was enjoying his little session with his brother, but soon he'd take what he originally wanted. "Just give me the fang around your neck and I'll let you go, it's simple really."

With a smile InuYasha replied. "You must be a fool to think I'd crack so easy, and to think you thought you had it all figured out. You want this fang to gain your power fine, just go ahead and take it from me." Sesshomaru didn't move as he looked over his wounded half brother, then turned to leave. InuYasha growled with anger seeing that his so called half brother, was leaving. "HEY! Get your ass back here, I told you to take the damn thing already." He struggled more, but all he did was reopen his wounds. Blood started to cover the bandages more and he cursed his rotten luck.

"You really do take me for a fool, InuYasha. You want me to release the barrier and once it's gone you'll make your move. Not that it really matters though, I can easily defeat you. For now I have other ways to get what I desire." With those words said he was off. Leaving his half brother to decided his own fate once he returned.

An old looking man stood outside the door, but he wasn't human. Seeing Sesshomaru pass through the door empty handed, made the old demon half smile. "So I take it you were unable to get the fang?" I expected as much, that young brat is just as stubborn as you and your father." He moved from his spot by the door and followed Sesshomaru. "Looks like I'll head back, I doubt you'll get the fang anyway. Your brother may be only half, but he is strong."

"Hmph, rediculous Tōtōsai. No hanyou could ever be stronger then I, Sesshomaru. I will get the fang and I'll have it very soon. I only require one thing." A bright light started to glow around Sesshomaru and soon a magical balloon surrounded him. "Do not leave old sword smith, I'll return in one hour. After that I will possess the fang, and the sword of power after that." Tōtōsai covered his eyes from the blinding light as the powerful yōkai left.

"Crazy demon, like he could hold the Tessaiga once it was forged anyway." Tōtōsai mumbled to himself. With no one around, he made his way to InuYasha. Going into the room he heard the young hanyou cursing as he continued to struggle free. "Keep that up and you'll bleed to death. Just look at you, son of the great dog demon. Your father would surly be disappointed in both his sons right now." The old demon took in a deep and blew out a huge ball of fire. The sutra holding up the barrier went up in flames. "There now you're free young one, but be warned your brother will not rest till he gets the sword he desires."

Weak from struggling, InuYasha slowly set up. "I don't know who the hell you are old demon, but I will thank you for the help." He found his shirt and went for it. Slowly he putting it on he knew it would soon be soaked, blood still dripped from his bandages and now started coving his shirt. However he paid it little mind, he needed to find Kagome or at least get free so he could recover. InuYasha found himself half dizzy from the blood loss, still he fought to continue on.

"Off already young one?" He stood at the door not allowing him passage. "I think you better let me explain a few things before you leave InuYasha. It will also give you're body a little time to let the bleeding stop." The hanyou cursed under his breath, but left the old demon talk. "You may think you were tossed out by your parents, but sadly both your parents died the day you were born."

InuYasha froze at his words his eyes were wide with confusion, then made a smart remark. "Feh, like you knew my old man. What is this another one of Sesshomaru's tricks?" He want to push forward passed the old demon when he stopped him with his hot flames. "Damn you!" InuYasha cursed, stepping back a little.

"Now that I've got your attention, InuYasha. Let me explain this to you, I know you will find my words very interesting." InuYasha didn't really care to listen to the old demon, but found he had little say in the matter. "Now then InuYasha, your father was known for miles away as the leader of the western lands. He mated a full blooded demon, hundreds of years before finding your mother. It was when he found your mother that he knew he found his true love, even though she was human."

InuYasha gave a deep yawn, showing he still didn't care for what he was hearing. It matter very little to him now, whether or not his parent did or didn't reject him. "Look old man, to me it doesn't matter. They're dead, I grew up alone never knowing them. There's not much more to tell really. It's in the past, and as far as I'm concerned it can stay there." After his words, InuYasha heard the old man sneaker. Of course this angered him even more. InuYasha was about let the him have it when...

*BANG!* The old demon smacked InuYasha with his magic hammer.

"Shut up and listen you unrulely child, your father gave you a very powerful gift. That fang around your neck not only keeps your demon in check. Once forged into a sword it can not only destroy a hundred demons, but also protect humans. Haven't you noticed there are more demons around then usual? Your father also encountered such actions when he was alive. It is the second reason you were given his fang. I know this because I served your father in his time alive, he also died protecting you and your mother." Tōtōsai watched as InuYasha started to understand there was something big happening, not that he liked the idea that what was happening. It also seemed that all the pressured was on him to do the good deed and save everyone. "My name is Tōtōsai, and when the time is right you will bring me the fang and I will forge the very sword your father entrusted to you."

Taking a few seconds to let everything register, InuYasha then replied. "So this fang can be made into a sword, and I'm the only one who can hold it?" His hand went to the fang that was tied to a leather string around his neck. He had no clue it was so powerful and he was also starting to wonder if he was wrong about his parents. He was about to ask when he heard a familiar voice. "Kagome?" He said in a confused tone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Still bloody from his earlier attempt at trying to break free, but ready to fight after hearing Kagome. "Kagome?" He quietly said, as much as he wanted to know she was okay, he didn't want to see her like this. Still InuYasha would do his best to save her, after all this Sesshomaru demon was stronger then Kouga. He froze when he saw Kagome hanging over his so called half brothers shoulder, as the cold hearted demon entered the room. What also surprised him was even though she was being held like that she still kicked and punched to get free. 'Keh, crazy bitch. She has no clue what she's messing with still she struggles.' He thought, as held held his wounded stomach. InuYasha moved closer to the cold hearted demon, his fangs showing as he neared. "You better put her down you bastard, she has nothing to do with your demands." He really didn't want to fight, he knew in his condition he'd be no match, still Kagome needed help. Plus now that he noticed her feet bandaged, he knew she was injured too from something that happened while he was out.

Sesshomaru smirked at his half brother and allowed Kagome off his shoulder, but not from his grasp. "You may think she has nothing to do with the fang, InuYasha. However I think you'll gladly hand over the very thing I desire for her life." He moved her close and brought a greenish claw to Kagome's neck. "My poison claws will kill her in a second, InuYasha. So tell me which you wish to keep in your life, this woman or the fang around your neck?"

Of course none of this made any sense to Kagome, all she knew was one minute this nice doctor was tending to her wounded feet. And the next this crazed jerk had her over his shoulder, talking about using her as bate. Things seemed to be getting more and more out hand and even more weirder. First Kouga, and now her life was on the line because of some strange fang? Kagome thought about wiggling to get free, but the minute Sesshomaru pulled her close and showed that weird green claw. Well she knew enough to not even try anything right now. As much as she just wanted to cry, fear had taken over and she just wished for this all to end.

His thoughts raced 'Damn, this is bad. How in the hell did he know about her?' Plus InuYasha was trying his hardest to think of a way out of this hell. However at this point he could only think of one way. "Fine you want the damn thing so much then take it. I'll warn you though, if you hurt her you're a dead demon." With that said he slipped off the fang, and held it out to his half brother. The exchange was quick, Sesshomaru tossed Kagome into InuYasha knocking him down. The impact caused the fang to go flying and into Sesshomaru's hand, once it hit though it burned and shocked him. In a second he dropped the fang and cursed. "Damn you father, putting a barrier on the fang. It seems you have made it very clear who can hold the sword too."

It was Tōtōsai who picked up the fang and smiled. "So Sesshomaru, you now see that your full blooded demon blood forbids you to hold the fang, as well as the sword. Your father knew you'd try and possess the fang's power, that's way he made it untouchable to demons."

Sesshomaru sneakered. "Though a full blooded demon like yourself can hold the fang, how is that possible?" He flexed his claws ready to kill the old demon if he tried anything. "If you value your life Tōtōsai, you'll tell me why you can hold the fang." This time his claws started to glow their deadly green color. Sesshomaru was ready to kill the sword smith if he didn't hear the words he wanted too, and his poison claws were ready.

"Of course I can touch the fang, I'm the one who placed the barrier on the fang. And it was I who pulled this fang from your father. Of course I can touch it you ungrateful son." Before he could finish what he wanted to say, there was a loud scream. Turning he saw what both him and InuYasha's father feared would happen. "So the demon's true nature, the wound is great bringing forth his demon blood to preserve his very life. This may end very badly."

Kagome quickly tried to get away from the one she thought was InuYasha. It was once she come to, she saw his blood red eyes glaring at her. Purple jagged lines were on both sides of his face. When he growled, long fangs showed his animal side. "G-Get back!" Kagome pleaded, as she inched back till her back hit the wall. Still he moved closer towards her sniffing and growling as he crawled like a dog on all fours. "Please, don't come any closer...you...you!" Tears started to roll down her cheeks, as she felt his breath against the flesh of her neck.

"It's time to calm that demon blood of yours InuYasha." Tōtōsai said, before working his magic. Sesshomaru watch as the old sword smith blow his hot flames onto the fang and pulled out his hammer. Placing the fang on the hard ground, he gave the hammer two hard hits against the fang. Like magic the fang started to transform. "One more hit should do it." He said, hitting the fang one more time. With the final hit came a rush of power into the sword and in that moment the blade was now bigger then a normal katana blade, white fur covered where the blade and handle met.

It was then Kagome felt something else as well. A long sharp claw was slowly tracing her cheek, she could feel it starting to dig into her skin as it moved down her face. 'H-He's going to kill me I just know it.' She thought, but then she heard something. She looked to see a large sword now between her and the red eyed demon. It was so big and almost seemed give off a strange golden glow. The claw left her face and that's when she saw him change back. What really amazed her was that his wound was no longer bleeding, but still he looked so tired. 'It's like he was fighting with himself.' Kagome thought.

"You both need to get out of here, I'll hold grumpy pants off for a bit. Now go!" Hearing Tōtōsai's words and knowing there wasn't time to argue. InuYasha quickly moved his tired body and scooped Kagome up bridel style, along with his new sword. He knew now wasn't the time to ask questions, their lives were on the line. He'd find the old sword smith again then ask him questions at least he hoped he would.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It wasn't long till InuYasha had found a safe place for him and Kagome. A small hotel on the the other side of town, it wasn't fancy and space was limited. Still he wasn't taking any chances now, and with a the Tessiaga as Tōtōsai called it actually in his hands, it was more of a headache. Before it was a simple fang on a necklace, but now it was a regular sized sword. In these times one didn't just walk around with a sword, but for InuYasha without the fang or the sword. There was no way he could control his demon blood, If he became severely injured there would be much blood shed. "This is just great, how in the hell do I keep this damn sword hidden. And what the hell am I going to do with you wench?" InuYasha knew the very second he left Kagome out of his sight, Kouga would find her and if that happened... Well InuYasha didn't feel like cleaning up that mess. Plus as much as he hated her, Kagome still deserved to be happy.

Looking from his sword to Kagome, he noticed she seemed so scared and lost. Totally different from her usual self, she was sitting on the hotel bed, arms folded around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. The light smell of her blood hit his nose and InuYasha knew it was from her bandaged feet. He hated to ask her, but soon found the quiet room getting to him. "Look wench I don't care if you answer my question or not, but why in the hell are your feet so cut up? D-Did Kouga do this to you or someone else?" There was no answer. He growled and moved in front of her taking her chin in his hand. The fear he saw in her eyes almost paralyzed him at that very moment. "K-Kagome?" InuYasha quietly said.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, hitting his thumb before falling to the floor. Kagome's bottom lip quivered as she tried to hold back from crying. Everything had been so perfect, so she thought. Now here she was sitting in a hotel room for one, with a half demon of some kind. And to make matters all the more horrifying, her once future husband was out to kill her. It all felt like a terrible dream she wished she could wake up from. There was one thing she needed to say to InuYasha though, and with her voice cracking, Kagome told him. "Thank you, InuYasha for trying to save me. You almost died trying to protect me from Kouga, I don't know how to repay for that."

Hearing Kagome's words of thanks actually surprised him, he wasn't used to people being so nice to him. "Um well...your friend Sango would probably kill me if I didn't at least try and keep you safe." Even though that was partly true, InuYasha wouldn't let on to anyone just how worried he really was. And now with his so called half brother after him and the sword, Kagome was in danger with him as well. 'Damn my luck, it's bad enough that Kouga is still alive. And Sesshomaru seems to be ten times worse, this is not going to end well I fear.' He sighed heavily at his thoughts, still not sure where to go from here.

"InuYasha, would it be okay if a call Sango? Not that I want to stay here with you, but I feel it might be best for a few days at least. Still I don't think we should be seem outside, at least Sango can get us food and other supplies." It was true that Kagome didn't like the idea of being stuck in a small hotel room with InuYasha. The way his red eyes glared at her back at that place with Sesshomaru, had her shaking even now. First a deadly fight with Kouga, and then seeing those red eyes glaring into her. That was enough weirdness to last her a life-time, though she doubted that this was going to be the end. "Um InuYasha, I know with everything that has and will happen is all my fault. So you don't have to keep protecting me, just because Sango threatened you. You did your part and warned me, now I need to just stop this act and fight my own battles." More tears fell after Kagome's words, true as they were she did feel something felt off. 'Why do I feel this way?' She thought to herself. 'I feel like there's something bigger then just Kouga trying to kill me, and InuYasha's brother.'

InuYasha agreed with Kagome on the supplies part, and he knew Sango was trustworthy. "Okay wench, but make sure you tell her to be extra careful. We don't need anyone following her. I might have a sword, but I'm still just a beginner and know very little about the Tessiaga." He cursed himself for being so damn hopeless. "And Kagome, one more thing. This isn't your fault okay, you had no clue about what Kouga was. And because of what I am it would be best to stay away from me too. Humans and demons are better off separate when it comes to relationships, even simple friendships can be deadly for you humans." As he spoke InuYasha turned to face her, his eyes told her his words were very true and there was something else too. Even though he spoke these words, Kagome knew InuYasha had those feelings of affection. Why else would he fight so hard to keep her safe.

As InuYasha and Kagome talked on other matters, Kouga was on the look out for them. His nose was determined to sniff them out, even though the first one he wanted to get his hands on was Kagome. "You just wait bitch, I'll show you no one defines me, especially not you. And as for the damn mutt, next time I see him. I'm going make sure I rip out his heart and shred it into little pieces." He growled angrily and punched the nearby wall, his fist went through causing a huge crack. A pair of hands slowly wrapped around his waist. Not in the mood for any kind of touch, Kouga moved away and pushed her off him. "Not now Kikyo, you know damn well I'm not interested in you at the moment. Right now all I want is Kagome under me screaming for mercy, not your moans of pleasure woman."

Kikyo grew even angrier, at the attention Kouga was giving her. And now he even had the nerve to push her away. Her thoughts raced as her mind thought of ways to kill her enemy. 'Damn that Kagome, how dare she do this to Kouga. If only she was gone for good then my Kouga would please me like before. Looks like I'll have to be the one to find that bitch and kill her myself. I don't want my dear sex slave enjoying her anymore, he's mine and no one else will enjoy his prized cock but me!'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Once Kagome called Sango, it wasn't long till she arrived with tons of food and other supplies they would need while hiding from Kouga. InuYasha wasn't planning on staying hid long though, he would handle Kouga before the week was done. Plus he didn't want to be shut up in this tiny hotel room with Kagome. Sango was so relieved when she heard her friend on the other end of the phone. She feared the worst when that guy came and kidnapped Kagome from the hospital, even while Hojo was bandaging her wounded feet. Still he just picked her up and headed out of the emergcy room, even the guards trying to stop him failed. And that's everything Kagome, I hope you're going to be okay here. If you want I can have doctor Hojo come look at your feet later on?"

Kagome smiled and thanked her friend. "I think I'll be okay Sango, InuYasha rebandaged them for me this morning. He did a really good job too, so gentle and sweet." Kagome herself was surprised by InuYasha's mood. He was so grumpy at first, but then when he smelled her blood on her feet, he turned into Mr. Good guy. "After that he left to find the guy who forged his new sword. He said he needs to understand how it works. He said something about protecting someone, but I couldn't make out who."

Sango smiled, thinking of how she knew InuYasha was way better for her friend, then that rude old Kouga ever was. "Well I told Ms. Rin, you'll be back to work next week. She seemed concerned about you. I explained that your boyfriend Kouga turned on you, when you found out he was cheating on you. I didn't say anything about InuYasha and Kouga being well as you say demons." It did surprise Sango though that InuYasha even as a demon he seemed to be caring, unlike Kouga. Of course she knew little about demons, since no one has heard of them among the living. "You know I am surprised InuYasha left you here, while he's out looking for some guy. Isn't he worried Kouga might find you?"

Kagome herself had that very same thought, and not just Kouga. She didn't tell Sango that even InuYasha's older half brother was after them too. Only he wanted this new sword InuYasha now carried. 'How did this all go wrong, am I being punished for something?' She shook her head driving the thoughts of from her mind. "Sango, I'm so thankful you brought this for us. I hope Kouga doesn't come after you, if her knows you're in contact with me who knows what he'll do." She felt her tears starting fall and quickly gathered her emotions. Taking Sango by her hands, Kagome begged her friend. "You need to be careful okay Sango, I don't want him to hurt you. I don't think Kouga cares who he kills anymore, I never saw that side of him before. I swear the look in his eyes when he knew I found out about him cheating on me, well if his looks could kill I would be dead."

"Don't worry Kagome, I promise to be very careful." Sango said, giving Kagome's hands a squeeze to reinsure her. "I'll be keeping my guard up and if I see that horrible man I'll make sure he doesn't touch me!" Sango was about to tell Kagome that Miroku had asked her out again, when the door opened to a very pissed InuYasha. He slammed the door and headed to the bathroom, since it was the only private room in the small space. "I guess things didn't go well, I'll see you soon Sango." She gave her friend a hug, then opened the door for her. Both shared another quick hug, then she was on her way. Closing the door Kagome sighed, then went to the bed and laid down. She knew there was no point in trying to talk to an angry InuYasha, so she decided to rest while he cooled off.

After a half an hour mumbling to himself in the bathroom, about his bad luck and everything Tōtōsai had told him. Only pissed him off even more, and to make matters worse this damn little apartment left him stuck in the bathroom of all places to pout. 'Damn my luck and now I'm stuck keeping this wench safe from her stupid ex. Why was I cursed to have shitty luck all the damn time?' His mind changed it's negative thoughts, when he opened the bathroom door and found everything quiet.

"That crazy women better not have gone with her friend or I'll..." He froze when his eyes fell on Kagome's body laying on the bed in her thin white shirt and blue jeans. She was on her back, resting peacefully. His golden eyes were like magnets stuck to an object, he couldn't look away if he tried. 'Dammit why is my body acting like this?' InuYasha thought, as he continued to stare at her. Kagome was the first woman in this time period he ever felt attracted to. And now there she was in the most sexiest position he'd ever seen. InuYasha swallowed hard as he walked closer to her resting figure. There was a hard feeling forming inside his pants with each step closer to her.

His thoughts raced as he moved. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I never get like this, I've seen her before and never got this hard?' His clawed hand shook as he wiped the sweat from his brow. 'Even when she touch my cock during the dildo incident I didn't even have these thoughts. W-Why can't I look away, god dammit I can't stop myself.' It was like an inner battle within himself, one that he never felt before. And with each step he took towards the bed, imagines would flash in his mind. Of him and her making love, his lips sucking her hard nipples, her hand stroking his hard cock even harder. Soon the images changed and he was thrusting into her wildly. He closed his eyes almost as if he could actually hear her moans. When his mind cleared and he opened his eyes, he found himself now sitting on the bed next to the very problem he wanted to avoid. He was about to get away when...

Kagome gave a heavy sigh and rolled over. To make matters twenty times worse, when she rolled over not only did her shirt inch up higher. Giving him a better view of her smooth skin, but her hand moved and went right to his hard problem in his pants. Not fully realizing what just happened, Kagome squeezed the bulge her hand fell on. Still dazed as she woke she asked. "What the he..?" Her eyes now looking at just where her hand was kinda confused her for a second. And then her brain finally figured it out, the moment she realized the situation, she instantly screamed and moved her hand away. "INUYASHA, YOU FREAKIN WEIRDO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A now totally red faced InuYasha set quietly on the floor opposite the bed, he was staying very far away from his attacker. 'Damn wench, I can't believe she blames me for her hand grabbing me.' InuYasha thought, while holding an ice pack on his extra red cheek. 'And did she have to slap me so damn hard. I was only looking her and now she thinks I'm the one who literally moved her hand to my crotch. Maybe I should just let Kouga have her, after all she doesn't have a hard time kicking my ass.' His thoughts died when he heard her sigh. The yelling match from earlier was enough to let everyone in two miles know where they were now. Even the hotel manager asked if the cops were needed. Yep Kagome was one spunky girl and in someways her liked that, though she could have skipped the screaming match. His poor ears were still ringing.

 ***Flashback to the fight***

"INUYASHA YOU FREAKIN WEIRDO, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, followed by a loud SMACK! She grabbed the covers trying to hide her red face, though it was to late. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD ACTUALLY DO THAT SAME TRICK AGAIN? WHAT, IT WASN'T ENOUGH BACK WITH THE DILDO AT MY OLD APARTMENT, YOU NEEDED TO PUT MY HAND ON YOUR FREAKIN DICK AGAIN?"

Just coming back from what all just happened, InuYasha cupped his slapped cheek and started to growl. Never before had he felt so angry and so attracted to a woman at the same time, like with this one. "DAMMIT WENCH, I DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING WRONG! LIKE I'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT. AND BESIDES YOU WOULDN'T PLEASE MY DICK THE WAY I LIKE IT ANYWAY, SO WHY WOULD I WANT YOU EVEN CLOSE TO IT?"

As the two continued to yell back and forth, a knock came to the door. "Hey what's the problem in there, you two better keep it down before I call the cops!" The manager said, then walked away. "Damn teenagers and their fighting."

 ***End Flashback***

InuYasha really hated how all this was going, all he wanted to do was protect Kagome from being hurt. Now he ended up in a bigger mess along with a big ass sword all because of some guy who says he's his half brother. He never once knew he had a brother of any kind, but either way the Sesshomaru bastard wasn't getting crap from him.

Picking up the said sword, he sighed heavily. He was at a complete loss, and to make matters worse the damn sword smith didn't help one bit. 'Keh, a lot of good it did talking to that old jerk. All he said was it was a sword that will protect. What the hell was he supposed to protect, surely not the damn wench who just slapped and yelled at him. I'll be damned if I'll protect her, that's the last human I'll help after today.' He thought, as he made himself angrier. Even though just a few seconds ago he remembered saying protecting her was all he wanted to. His thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing, followed by Kagome talking.

It was a good thing he wasn't human, otherwise he wouldn't have heard the conversation. "I'm glad you made it home safe Sango, and no one saw you right? Good okay well hopefully I can return to work next week. Yes please tell Ms. Rin, I'm very sorry about all this. I'll work extra to make up for the time I'm taking off. Okay well stay in touch Sango and be careful out there." After saying her good bye, Kagome hung up and sighed. She hated all of this and even now she was still so angry at InuYasha. She knew it was an accident, but that still didn't help the fact that he was so close to her. 'I should be a little nicer to him, sure he's gross at times and seems to only think about me touching his dick. He did save my life though and we didn't even know each other that long.' After her thoughts left she went out to talk with him.

Coming into the room she saw him sitting, his back against the wall and head down almost as if he was sleeping. She said nothing and continued to the window to look out. Kagome felt like a prisoner, she had no way to leave if so Kouga would surely attack. Taking a deep breath she tried to let InuYasha know how she felt about all this. "Look I'm sorry for earlier, I never should've acted that way. I am very grateful for you saving me, you risked your life for me someone you don't even know." A tear started to fall, followed by a few sniffs. Glancing up from where he sat, InuYasha tried to figure out what this woman was up too. "I'll understand if you don't want to help me anymore."

Now he was really confused. 'Damn, one minute she's screaming at me and the next she's sorry and telling me to not help her? Women sure are a lot of trouble around here, or maybe it's just this crazy wench?' He decided maybe he should give her another chance, but first he'd figure out just why the hell his body was reacting so weird around her. 'It has to be something that goes along with the sword, I didn't have these desires the time we were together in her apartment. And the time in her apartment when his clawed hand placed her's on his crotch, he felt nothing. Now though it was different, just the sight of her in certain ways had him just staring at her. "Look Kagome, I'm sorry for what happened. Something is happening to me, and it started when this damn sword showed up." He clinched his fists together, showing just how frustrated he was. "That damn bastard Sesshomaru, I swear the next time I see him he's dead!"

Hearing the low growl in his voice, made Kagome turn to face InuYasha. Seeing his fists tight, and the not knowing what to next look on his face. Made Kagome think maybe she was all wrong about him. 'He seems so upset about all this, but not the Kouga part. He's angry with himself, meaning what happened earlier wasn't something he did on purpose.' Moving away from the window, she went and stood in front of him then spoke. "InuYasha I think you need to figure out what's happening to you, it's not safe for you or me if you're not well. There has to be someone who can tell you wants happening?"

A bit surprised by her sudden change in heart, InuYasha glanced at her with a confused look before standing. "Kagome, I don't deserve to be forgiven. Not till this whole mess is fixed and I know why I'm acting like a dog in heat around you." Placeing a clawed hand on her shoulder he simply said. "Thank you for trusting me." Before heading to the door. "Be safe till I return."

She gave him a smile and a small wave. "I will and the same to you, InuYasha." With that said he was off to find more answers and be back till night fall. Only problem was, someone had heard of the news and came to see for sure if it was indeed Kagome and InuYasha fighting.

"Looks like I found what I was looking for. To bad she's all alone now, time to finish this you disgusting woman." Waiting for till InuYasha was well out of range the enemy made it's move. And with little concealment knocked on the very door where Kagome was.

"Who is it? Kagome asked before opening the door. It was a woman's voice, she spoke very nicely and asked if Kagome needed anything. Of course she mentioned she was two rooms down. So not thinking of it being an issue Kagome opened the door. The sight however caused her to freeze when she saw who it was. "K-Kikyo?!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

With the day coming to it"s end, InuYasha found it was getting late. He still couldn't find Tōtōsai though. "Damn I've looked all over for that idiot sword smith and nothing, I can't even pick up his scent either. I guess I better head back, no point and looking anymore tonight." Looking down at the sword in his hands made him start thinking. He knew the fang was given to him years ago after he was injured and close to death. If not for the fang his demon would've killed many, and possibly even him. He still wondered if it was true what the old sword smith told him. 'Is it true that my father gave me this fang? I thought they hated me and left me to die, now I'm told different. Damn, what should I believe.' His thoughts and deep feelings kept assaulting him as he continued onward. 'Protect...how do I even do that with this sword? It's nothing but a dull blade right now, I couldn't cut wet paper with this thing. So how do you protect with it?' With a heavy sigh, InuYasha lowered the sword and placed it back into his belt. Though his mind shifted the closer he got to the place he was staying with Kagome, the scent of blood and fear had him more than worried. His pace quickened to a run once he turned the corner. "DAMMIIITT!" He cursed at what he saw.

Staying back he watched as police where searching for clues and surrounded the small motel where they were staying. An ambulance was parked outside the very door of the room they were staying in. He wanted to just run and break through the yellow ribbons, but felt it best to stay back. After all he was carrying a sword and that was not a good way to approach an officer. Still he watched, though when they wheeled Kagome out and into the ambulance. It took all he had not to charge ahead, his claws dug into the concrete building trying to hold himself back. His teeth clinched and growl was coming from deep inside his chest. 'Bastard, what did you do to her?! Don't think I can't smell your scent on her, you're dead when I find you.' With his mind racing, InuYasha reached for his sword to easy his nerves.

 ***ONE HOUR AGO***

"Ki-Kikyo?" The said woman was not someone she was expecting. And the look this woman was giving Kagome, surely meant death was coming. Kagome knew nothing about Kikyo, or why she was here? After all it wasn't her that ruined a relationship. "What do you want Kikyo? Please just leave me alone!" Kagome moved to close the door, but Kikyo stopped it with her hand. Trying not to take her eyes off the woman in front of her, caused Kagome to fall back. "I said s-stay away!" Kagome ordered again, this time a little louder.

Pure hate could be seen in Kikyo's eyes as she walked closer and pulled a dagger from inside the sleeve of her dress. "Don't worry dear, I'll make sure this won't hurt. However if you resists I might end up missing and causing you more pain." Kagome kept moving away as Kikyo continued to smile the closer she got to the woman she hated. "I won't let you interfere with me and Kouga, if I get rid of you he'll only want me." Kikyo said, her voice sounded so cold and heartless that Kagome shivered. Though she kept her eyes on both Kikyo and the knife in her hand, Kagome soon found herself backed against a wall, literally. "No where to go wench, now die!"

Squeezing her eyes shut tight, Kagome prepared for her life to end. "Kikyo! Just what the hell are you doing here?!" Kagome's eyes shot open at the sound of Kouga's voice. Her blood froze when his eyes went to her's. "So Kagome, looks like I found you after all. Good thing to otherwise I think you'd be dead about now." With an angry growl Kouga grabbed Kikyo's hand. "Care to explain? You know I want her alive and I want her to beg me to forgive her, yet here you are trying to kill her." He ripped the knife from Kikyo's hand and slapped her hard in the face. "You're lucky I'm letting you live woman, though I'll warn you to stay away till I come for you."

Holding her now red cheek, Kikyo stood and bowed to Kouga. "As you wish Kouga." Still holding her cheek she made her way out the door. 'I'll show you Kouga, how dare you treat me like this, when I return I'll make sure you and that woman pay with your lives!' Her thoughts were racing as she continued out of the room and off to find her other lover.

Still frozen with fear, Kagome swallowed hard as Kouga knelt down and grabbed her jaw. His strong hands squeezed her chin as he forced her head to look him in the eyes. "Did you think I wouldn't find you Kagome? You now know what am and still you try to hide." His lips crushed against her's, the force was so hard his fangs cut her bottom lip cause a small line of blood.

A single tear rolled down Kagome's cheek from the fear and pain she was feeling from his harsh force. Kouga might have saved her from Kikyo's death threat, but now she was sure to suffer a pain far worse then death. Her mind raced thinking and hoping InuYasha would soon return and save her, but he just left to find more answers about his new sword. Suddenly she felt Kouga grab her shirt, there was a loud ripped and the sound of the buttons fall to the ground. With all her power Kagome at that moment screamed as loud as she could. **"HELP...SOMEONE...PLEA..."** It was all she could get out before Kouga slapped his hand over her mouth quieting her.

"Dammit Kagome, you scream like that again and you'll wish Kikyo did kill you instead of me." He slowly left go of her mouth and left his clawed hand slide down her throat. "All it takes is one good slice woman, and your blood will spill from your throat in no time." To make his point clear, Kouga left his index finger dig into neck drawling blood. A small whimper of pain escaped her lips causing him to smile. He was enjoying her pain and she knew it. Even his eyes showed just how much he was going to enjoy himself. So with her shirt now completely ripped in two, Kouga continued with his fun. With great force he pushed her down on the floor from her sitting position and was right on top of her. His legs strattling her hips as he roughly squeezed her breasts.

Once again she took her chances and yelled her help. And this time he made sure she stayed quiet. With his fists locked together Kouga gave her a hard hit across her face. In an instant she blacked out, though for Kagome it was a blessing not to feel anything. Feeling more then proud of himself, Kouga continued with his plans...until. "Hold it right there Mr, just what the hell do you think you're doing?" It was the manager of the building, and with his shot gun pointed at Kouga. The wolf decided he had better get lost before he ended up behind bars. In one quick move Kouga had knocked over the manager and was long gone like a crazy wild wind storm. Picking himself up the manager quickly went to Kagome. "Miss are you okay, Miss?" Still there was no answer. "Don't worry miss I've called for help, this doesn't look good at all. Poor girl I hope she will be okay, she's so young." It wasn't long after that the cops arrived at the scene.

 ***Present time***

He made sure to not be seen from his place high on the roof, his anger now much more then before. "How dare that wench, I'll make sure next time she doesn't get any words out. I was going to break her slowly before, but now." There was a cracking sound after his fist made contacted with the cement roof. "No more games Kagome, both you and that InuYasha will pay with your lives. No one gets the better of me and lives very long." His face was truly a sign of the hate he felt, and the fact that his eyes glowed a deep red was proof of that. He would wait first, it wasn't safe now his face was know to another. And if the police ask questions. His face would be high on the most wanted list. Kouga would have to do something to change his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

His thoughts raced as he followed close to the ambulance, as much as he wanted to find Kikyo and Kouga, right now he needed to know if Kagome was okay. 'I'm such an idiot for not staying with her. I swear if she dies, that wolf will suffer great along with that Kikyo bitch.' He would find out which hospital they were taking her to, then get Sango. InuYasha knew he needed to be careful with how he approached Kagome. And since no one but him and Sango knew of Kouga's desire to get Kagome back and make her pay, he needed the extra back up. Finally the ambulance turned into the South side of the Tokyo hospital and with luck it seemed it was close to where Sango lived. Taking one last good sniff InuYasha found no other scents, but the doctors and nurses of the hospital. So off he went to get Sango, as Kagome's best friend she would surely want to know about the terrible events that just happened.

Shortly after Sango had returned home a knock came to her door, to her surprise it was Miroku. "How on earth did you find my house you pervert? I never gave you my address, I swear if you're stalking me I'll punch you so hard!" Sango said making a fist and showing her angry face meant business. It was then she noticed Miroku seemed very concerned, and Sango slowly began to realize something was seriously wrong. "M-Miroku?"

"I know this is a bad time, but I heard you're friend was hurt earlier today. I was visiting a friend close to where she was staying, I saw them take her in an ambulance. I just thought I should let you know since I know you two are good friends. Kagome was the one who actually gave me your address the day I was at the office. I'm sorry for coming, but..well I thought I should tell you about Kagome being taken to the hospital today." Finding his words hard to believe Sango told him he was lying and needed to leave, but the appearance of InuYasha now standing at her door had her in complete shock. "Oh I'm sorry, do you have news as well?" Miroku asked InuYasha. Of course both Sango and Miroku could see the hurt in InuYasha's eyes and knew the news was not good.

"I um...yeah she's at the hospital, I'm not sure how bad it is but, I know Kouga was there." InuYasha clinched his fist and Sango gasped, before he continued. "Kagome knew I was upset about the sword and not knowing much about it, so she told me to go look for the sword smith...Dammit! I never left I should've stayed with her now, now I failed to protect her." It was then the old man's words come to him. 'Wait a second, protect the sword is meant to protect so that means.' Her heard Sango calling him from his thoughts and slowly looked up.

"Um InuYasha, maybe we should discuss this later." Sango secretly started to point to the guy next to her. "Not everyone wants to know about your sword InuYasha. Besides isn't that a personal matter between you and Kagome?" By this point in the conversation Miroku's dirty mind had taken the talk about the sword to a whole new level in his mind. And Sango was well on her way ready to slap both men in her presents. So with a slap to her forehead, Sango gave up on trying to hide the fact InuYasha actually possessed a sword or was a half demon like Kagome told her. "Look for one get your mind out of the gutter Miroku. And two, InuYasha you know Miroku doesn't know a thing about you."

It was in that moment both men stared at each other and started laughing. "So should I tell her InuYasha, I mean you do tend to have bad timing either way." By this point Sango was getting angry and reached up grabbing Miroku's earlobe. Giving it a twists and pulling him close. "Hey...let go already! That hurts you know Sango." Still she cursed and twisted harder on his ear. "Okay I give, me and InuYasha worked together a few years ago. The guy saved my life, and at this point might have to again."

Shaking his head and grinning InuYasha only chuckled a little and told Miroku. "Sorry I'm not good with women, this time you'll have to save yourself bro." However the past events with Kagome left him wondering if maybe he was softening up in his old hanyou age. There was a time he wouldn't give a shit about anyone now he was starting to make friends. Even though him and Miroku go back a good many years ago, now Sango and Kagome were becoming close as well. This wasn't something he was starting to like, life was easier when you stayed to yourself. Only caring for you was easy, emotions didn't bother you when someone died or if you didn't agree on something. The only thing that matter was you and no one else. That's how he should've stayed years ago. 'I'm letting my feelings for this Kagome woman get to me, I'm starting to care about her. Dammit, I hate these feelings, they only mess up the good life you have.' His mind went back to Kikyo his old lover, and how hard it was to move on after she died. He wasn't one to just lay down and die, but it was hard to forget what they had for a very long time.

As Miroku and Sango fought with each other, InuYasha was fighting his emotions. Anger was winning and in a flash he ran off, a deep growl could be heard as he ran as fast as he could down the sidewalk. "What on earth, where is he off too? The hospital is the other way not the way he's going." Sango went to go after InuYasha and yell to stop him, but Miroku stopped her with his hand. "Huh Miroku, we have to stop him."

Shaking his head no, Miroku explained. "It's best to leave him for now Sango, he's not like us as I'm sure you know. What you don't know is he's a loner and right now this are getting complicated. He told me once it's better to be alone, that way there's less to worry about and less emotions involved. He's one who stays to himself and never opens up to anyone. And now he's starting to feel something in his heart for Kagome, he needs space." Sango didn't quite understand Miroku's words completely, but knew she was needed at her friends side at the hospital.

Finding himself far from the city and in a quiet forest, InuYasha pulled his sword and stared at it. He was supposed to protect with this sword, which meant caring for someone enough to want to protect them. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted that again, it meant letting his guard down and maybe even loving someone again. With an angry growl he tossed the sword deep into the forest. "I don't want to PROTECT anyone, I just want things like they were!" Or was it that he was scared of letting someone close to him again? Still he hated this and was slowly realizing things were different now and a life was on the line. Could he just let this woman die or at the most suffer. "Dammit all!" He couldn't allow it, so sniffing out his tossed away sword. He decided he would help keep the woman safe, but leave Tokyo once all was done.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"So you've finally arrived, Kagome has been asking about you. She keeps blaming herself for this happening." Miroku said to the hanyou who was walking with his head down, as he slowly made his way to the bench. His friend was holding a warm cup of coffee in his hand as he set. Even though InuYasha saved his life awhile back, Miroku felt he needed to return the gesture. "I think it's time to put the tough guy act away InuYasha, it's been five hundred years now since the death of your first lover. I think it's time you stop pushing people away and open your injured heart, at least let Kagome have a small part at of it."

Taking a seat by Miroku on the bench the hanyou cursed. "Dammit Miroku, you know how I feel about this! I'm not letting myself open to get hurt again, not by you or that woman in this hospital." His fists tightened as his mixed feelings grew. He wanted to open up, but the scares from the first woman in his life still hadn't faded. "Just because you humans live such a short life compared to me, doesnt mean I have to get over my past in the same amount of time. You think I like living like this, keeping walls up so I don't get hurt."

"Then don't InuYasha, there's no need to keep your walls build. The longer they stay up the harder it is to let them fall. You can't hide from the pain or the feeling of loss, you may be able to dodge it for a little while longer, but it will find you someday." Miroku placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder and gave him a smile. "That Kagome is one strong woman if you ask me. I'm not sure what happened to her, but if I was her I'd be still unconscious." Miroku knew InuYasha for only two years as they worked together. And even if it wasn't a close friendship, he knew that InuYasha was still a friend in his mind. He started to chuckled earning him a growl from the hanyou beside him.

"Grrrrrr! Just what the hell is so funny to you?" InuYasha didn't take to being laughed at, even if he knew his friend wasn't making fun of him. However when InuYasha looked at Miroku he realized something. 'Even though I always said I wouldn't lift a claw to help any humans, somehow I always seem to help them in the end.' No not anymore he swore to himself after the wench was safe from Kouga he was gone. No matter how much the guy beside him told him it was time to let his walls fall. "Go on laugh but I'm telling you right now Miroku, once Kagome is out of harms way I'm leaving Tokyo for good!"

The laughter from Miroku stopped and he stood, with a small toss of his now empty coffee cup into the trash can. Miroku moved in front of him, looking up InuYasha wondered what words would come next from his so called friend. "Well InuYasha, if that's what you want. Then I'm sure neither me or Kagome can stop you at this point. Though maybe you should leave now, I think it might be better for Kagome if you don't make her love you anymore then she does now." With his hands now in placed in his pockets Miroku turned to leave, he could tell the word love hit InuYasha hard and a mountain of emotions were now hitting him. 'You can keep building your walls higher my friend, after they get so high they will start to crumble.'

InuYasha was going to counter Miroku's words, but when his mind finally cleared his was gone. 'Damn him, what does he know about it? Kagome isn't falling in love with me, hell she doesn't even like me.' He started to get up from the bench as well, letting his thoughts continue to race in his head. 'There's no way I hell I'm letting the pain of loving someone and having them die on me like my first lover did. Losing the one you love because you out live them is pure hell.' Walking into the lobby of the hospital he stated to remember her and the day she slowly slipped away. 'I wil NOT feel that pain again, EVER!'

On the other side of town Kouga was boiling mad. Kikyo had kept her distance and only did as he asked, still she was just as angry and at the same person as Kouga was. It was because of that bitch, that her lover was in this mood and now Kikyo feared Kouga would do something stupid and get himself killed. Her hands were folded in her lap in front of her, as she set on the bed and waited. They already packed and were ready to leave the area. For now it would be safer if he left Tokyo for some time, he needed to also chance his appereance. Which at this very moment he was cutting his hair short, his long pony tail gone and a pair of different colored contact lenses were now in his eyes. To Kikyo it wasn't her Kouga anymore, she loved his long wavy brown hair and blue eyes. Now his hair was short and black with brown eyes. 'Damn her to hell! That Kagome had no right to act so out of line, so what if Kouga came to me for extra sexual activities. My poor Kouga needed me to give him what she couldn't, as if some little girl could ever out preform me and my wild sex.' So engrossed in her thoughts, Kikyo didn't hear Kouga calling her.

"Stop your damn day dreaming woman, it's time to leave this place for a few months. I want them to think I gave up and quit, how sad that our next encounter will be our last my dear Kagome." Kouga gave a deep hard laugh at his plans, then grabbed Kikyo's hand roughly and pulled her off the bed and down the hallway. "You need to change your looks too, Kagome knows you're with me. And I sure as hell ain't loosing my cover because of you!" A disgusted look came to Kikyo's face at his words, but the wolf demon left his anger go long enough to stop kiss her lips hard. "Don't worry I'll make sure we both get the revenge we need to feel better, but first we'll make hard passionate sex just the way I like it!"

A naughty grin came to her, and with a hand now placed on Kouga's ass cheek, she gave it a squeeze. "I love our wild, hard passionate sex my dear Kouga. No one makes me feel dirty like you do."


	18. Chapter 18

Wondering why Miroku or InuYasha hadn't showed up at Kagome's room, started to worry Sango. So as Dr. Hojo was checking Kagome, she went to find the two missing men. Once she stepped off the elevator Sango found InuYasha, one of down one to go. Slowly she approached him, he seemed lost in thought as he looked out the window. "Um InuYasha?" She quietly spoke, moving to place her hand on his shoulder. Sango could tell something very important was bothering him, even though she only knew InuYasha a short time. She still could tell this wasn't his usual self. He looked over at her hand on his shoulder then at her concerned face. The mixed emotions showing in his brown colored contact lenses, made her heart almost break. Now Sango knew she was right about being concerned. "Is something wrong InuYasha?" She asked, feeling guilty for his depresssing look.

"No Sango, it's nothing just thinking about what Miroku said a few minutes ago. H-He said something that caught me off guard and well...I'm not sure how to take his words." InuYasha closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He hated the L word and to think that she was starting to feel that way towards him. Well it honestly scared him, still he wouldn't let his heart turn soft for this Kagome woman. So in his normal tough guy mood, and gruff voice he said. "It's nothing just forget it, let's just go see Kagome!" He wasn't really sure if he could see her, what if he wasn't strong enough to hold back these feelings she felt for him. Would he let her into his heart or...? "Keh, what am I worried about? Like I'd let myself turn soft after all this time."

The walk down the hospital hallway was something he never dreamed he'd have to do. The sound of people crying over the injured or now dead was not something he wanted to hear. And the smell of sickness and death, was yet another reminder of her death so long ago. He cursed in his mind over and over again with each step. Then he heard her, and...a male's voice? No he didn't like this, but why he had no interest in Kagome. So why did the sound of another male talking to her anger him so much. His lip curled and a growl almost escaped, when. "Oh it sounds like Dr. Hojo is still checking her injuries. Wait here InuYasha, I'll check to see if she's dressed." Now he was really ready to explode! What the hell was this doctor doing to Kagome that she'd be naked! Before Sango had a chance to look InuYasha pushed past her and threw open the door.

Both Kagome and Hojo looked in shock at the rude entrance, of a growling InuYasha breathing heavily trying not to attack this Dr. Hojo guy. Once the redness left his eyes he saw things were not at all what he thought. "Is this guy your enemy or friend, Kagome? Hojo was ready to push the security button, till she stopped him with a smile.

"It's fine Dr. this is the guy I told you about. He's doing all he can to protect me." Hearing her words made the angry hanyou relax a little, still he didn't like this Hojo guy being so interested in her body. Even if he was a doctor, it still didn't sit well with InuYasha. So to make his point he moved in between them and took kagome's hand. "I-InuYasha, are you okay? You seem a little different, you weren't hurt by Kouga were you?" To Kagome InuYasha was acting way to nice and affectionate towards her, or was he just showing off because of Hojo?

It was strange to him as well, why did he jump in between them and take her hand? What was he doing and why did he feel so damn attracted to her right now? 'No t-that's crazy, I don't want anything to do with this woman... And yet seeing this doctor touching her and look at her has me wanting to just claim her as mine.' He heard Sango talking and instantly left go of Kagome's hand and stood like nothing had just happened. When he looked he saw Sango with Miroku.

"Thanks for going and getting the coffee Miroku, the coffee here at the hospital sucks!" Sango said taking her cup from him. When they walked into the room both were surprised to see InuYasha with a deep red blush on his face. "Is something wrong InuYasha? You're face is all red." Miroku on the other hand was very much enjoying this. Stepping a little closer to the red hanyou, Miroku began to grin. InuYasha on the other hand was becoming angry and even his teeth were starting to grind.

"Well now InuYasha, what is that I hear? Your teeth grinding or could it be those walls you said would never fall starting to crumble? Because from the look on your face, you must've done something out of your boundaries. Don't tell me I missed something romantic?" In the next instant Miroku found his coffee cup plucked from his has hand and wet cold liquid went down his head and back. He started jumping and cursing as he tried to get the pieces of ice from inside his shirt. "D-Damn..y-you I-Inu-Yasha!"

"Serves your ass right for saying things like that in front of others." InuYasha cursed. Miroku only stared, before countering his words. There was no way he was letting his hanyou friend get the best of him well at least he thought he could get a small upper hand after being humiliated like that.

"You're damn lucky that was ice coffee I got and not hot coffee!" Miroku almost yelled. He was not happy one little bit, but kept himself calm since he was inside the hospital. "Sango could you help me clean up this mess by any chance?" Of course his puppy dog eyes and sweet charm had her in no time.

With a slight blush to her cheeks Sango nodded yes then started with the mess on the floor before directing her attention to Miroku. "I better just drive you home, besides I think these two need some time to talk." Miroku agreed and after giving InuYasha one more nasty look, said good bye to Kagome and left with Sango.

"Well I'll be going as well Kagome. After all you seem to be in good spirits and all your injuries are looking good. I don't see any reason why you can't leave tomorrow. I'd say this afternoon, but I want to make sure you stay in bed another day at least. We don't need any surprises." Dr. Hojo gave a sweet smile and waved as he left the room. Now it was just them. InuYasha found it hard to look at her, and Kagome found it hard to look at him as well. They had no clue what to say to each other, making the situation even more uncomfortable.

Finally Kagome spoke up. "I'm sorry I made you worry, InuYasha. It's my fault all this happened." Hearing her saying this made him look at her with a worried look. Deep down he knew none of this was her fault. When Kagome realized his eyes were looking at her, she tried to look away. Don't look at me like that InuYasha, we both know Kouga was a bad choice for me. Sadly though I never saw my mistake, I guess I was blinded by some kind of love. Or maybe I just feared living alone the rest of my life." As Kagome said the last part of her sentence her voice was much softer as if not wanting him to hear it. Her head was down as she looked at her fingers and started fiddling with them.

What was he going to say to her words now? Everything she just said was how he felt the first time he fell in love. He too felt the same way about being alone, and now here he was vowing to never let his heart to fall into love ever again. All because he didn't want to feel the hurt of losing his loved one, but at the same time he was hurting. "Kagome, we never really talked much and well. I know how you feel, you fear a life of loneliness. So you sometimes make the wrong choice, for you it was Kouga. A jerk that didn't deserve you or even cared. For me it was different." With a heavy sigh InuYasha moved to the chair beside Kagome's hospital bed and set down. "For me it was different there was a deep love between me and my first lover, but for me as a hanyou. She died while I was still a young demon, and now I live with the fact I must continue to live on without her. So by not letting anyone into my empty heart. I too feel the pain and because I never want to feel the horrible pain of a lover taken from me again. I have decided to not let myself love another ever again."


	19. Chapter 19

A deep pain filled her at that moment, but at the same time she felt it was important for him to open up. "I see, well you know InuYasha. I don't see anything wrong with us just being friends." Even though she was finding herself wanting to be much more. 'No it's wrong to think about another relationship when I'm just getting out a terrible one. Besides he doesn't want me, InuYasha already said he doesn't want that anymore.' Her thoughts stopped when he took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Looking at their joined hands made her feel a little better, but still somewhat confused. "Inu-Yasha?" She questioned, trying to understand his feelings.

Their hands still intertwined and his mind racing at what he was going to say next. To ease his mind InuYasha's thumb lightly moved over the top of her thumb and his eyes kept a hard look down. It was quiet for a moment as he collected his thoughts, wondering if he was really ready to finally open up. He felt her place a hand on top of his and slowly looked up at her sad eyes. It was then he knew that this woman held a great love for him and cared for him just like...

"Her name was Haruhi, her hair was like yours a beautiful raven color. I often ran my claws through it as we set on a hillside watching the sunset." He swallowed a lump in his throat as he tried to continue. "Haruhi, was so different compared to other humans. Caring, quiet, and most of all she never saw me as half a human. No, like you Kagome she saw me as an equal. We met by actiddent on day while I was in her village. Being a hanyou I didn't have a real home or village to stay in. Once someone knew what I was they chased me out." Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes as he told her the story of him and Haruhi.

*Flashback*

He was walking into a new village when a young woman with long raven hair and brown eyes bumped into him from behind. "I'm so sorry si...r, y-you're a hanyou?" He was about to start cursing when she giggled. "Well you sure are one handsome hanyou that's for sure. And your hair is white as snow, I just love snow it's so beautiful. May I ask your name?" Now his face began to turn red. Never before did he get a compliment for anyone, that alone a woman.

"I um, InuYasha. M-My name is InuYasha." She giggled once again this time at his cute red face. "Just what the hell is so funny wench?" His words caught her off guard and thinking she had upset him. She gave a gasp and started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha, I didn't mean to upset you. I'll be on my way then." She turned to leave when his clawed hand stopped her.

"W-Wait, I'm sorry. Please may I ask your name?" Still she felt a little unsure and thought for a minute.

"My name is Haruhi, if you'd like I'm going to my hut for tea. I'd be happy to have some company." With a grin and a nod yes they headed to her place to relax. Of course people stared as they walked through the village still she didn't care and once in her hut, Haruhi made them both some tea. As they enjoyed their tea and talked, they quickly became close and after a year he asked her to move away with him and marry in his customs. Which they did, and soon after trying for a family. Which sadly was not meant to be, since she was unable to carry a child and they just decided maybe it was for the best. They were happy and very much in love till the day old age took her from him.

*End Flashback*

Once he finished telling Kagome about his life with Haruhi, his body stiffened and the feelings he felt once again attacked him. Kagome felt him start to release her hand and instantly she tightened her's. Now she knew his tough guy act was indeed a cover, a way for him to push those he truly cared about away. It was his way of not letting anyone get to close to him. InuYasha was surprised to feel her hold him back, it was starting remind him of her. 'Damn her, no...I can't...I won't let this break my walls.' He thought with a growl still it didn't scare her and held him tighter as he tried to move free. "Dammit Kagome let go!" He almost yelled. He really didn't want to be there in the room and her trying to console him, was only making him angry. He gave a hard pull trying to free his hands, but she held tight and was now in his lap on the chair. Both stared in surprise before he stood and placed Kagome back in bed. He said nothing and left, even though she was calling for him and asking for him to stop.

When he reach the door InuYasha turned and looked back at her. He could see the look of hurt in her eyes, it was a look he hadn't seen since she died. 'I'm sorry Haruhi, I said I would never let my heart love another, but this woman keeps making me feel like I'm back with you. I miss those days and I'm starting to think you sent this woman to me.' He closed his eyes after his thoughts passed and then looked down at the floor before speaking. "You don't need to feel sad Kagome, you're actually the first person in along time I've felt close to and part of that is because you give me a feeling of home when I'm with you." He gave her a smile and left the room.

The tears she had been holding back finally were released once she was alone. Her emotions were going in so many directions that she just felt like crying. Which didn't go unnoticed by the hanyou that just walked outside her hospital door. He hated the smell of her tears and to think he was part of the reason for her tears didn't sit well with him. Still he wouldn't leave his post by the door. Kouga was still out there somewhere and that bitch Kikyo was helping him. No he would never let her alone again to be hurt by anyone ever again.


	20. Chapter 20

The Tessaiga laid deep in the wooded area where InuYasha had tossed it. And of course the one to find was the old sword smith Tōtōsai. "The damn fool, it's a wonder he's lived this long. Well I guess I better find the ungrateful brat and return this, the Gods know he needs it." So with the sword in hand he headed back to the city and to find InuYasha. 'He sure is a stubborn one old friend, who knew your son would be so much like you.' Tōtōsai though as he placed Tessaiga in his belt. "Looks like I'll have to pound it into his head about this sword. He really is clueless when it comes to important things like this. True the barrier keeps other demons from holding the sword, but half demons can hold it with no affect from the barrier." The old sword smith was becoming angry at InuYasha carelessness and only wished the pup's father was still around to correct his son.

InuYasha found himself unable to return to Kagome's room after he told her about his feelings towards her and his past. The smell of her tears had all but driven him mad, and now here he sat. Slouched back in his seat, arms crossed and his chin resting on his upper chest. He was tired of this life and now here he was facing the past again. 'Damn!' He cursed in his thoughts. 'I can't deny it, I am falling for her. This feeling is just like before, just like with...Haruhi.' The words from Miroku kept playing over in his head. " _You can't keep your walls up forever InuYasha, it's time you let them fall. At least open your heart and allow Kagome to have a small part of it."_ InuYasha hated to admit it, but Kagome had already claimed more then a small part of his heart.

As the day went on nurses and doctors would pass by, some went into Kagome's room while others passed by him. InuYasha noticed a few nurses would share a few seconds, while others stopped and ask him if he wanted anything. Of course he declined and would continue pouting about what was on his mind. By the time supper was served, InuYasha had found himself now pacing around the lobby. He needed something to do and just sitting around was making things worse. "Dammit, I need to get out and do something this place is driving me nuts!" After ranting to himself InuYasha felt someone tap his shoulder. Looking to his side he saw a nurse standing.

"Excuse me sir, Are you the one with Ms. Higurashi?" InuYasha nodded yes. "Great, she's being released in a few minutes. Please wait here and I'll wheel her out." Now he really felt nervous and the thought of seeing her again made his heart pound faster. InuYasha growled to himself for being so weak right now, and wished he could just runaway from all of this. He didn't like this feeling of desire and the more he thought about her, the more he wanted to just take her. "Sir? Excuse me, sir?" He jump from his thoughts, and saw the nurse had returned. Looking down he saw Kagome in a wheelchair, even her eyes stayed down not wanting to look at him. "She's already to go home, here's the list of medicines she can use for pain." InuYasha took the list then went behind the wheelchair. The nurse waved goodbye as well as Kagome, but InuYasha stayed neutral and did nothing but push Kagome in the wheelchair.

As he wheeled her out of the hospital, a car pulled up to the pick up area. Kagome felt relieved seeing Miroku or Sango get out. It was way too awkward being alone with InuYasha. "Hey Kagome, is InuYasha treating you okay?" There was a quick glance between Kagome and InuYasha. Which told Sango things weren't going very well. "Okay well anyway I bet you can't wait to get a nice shower and relax in a real bed. InuYasha, I hope you don't mind sleeping on a sofa?" The hanyou only, "Keh!" And looked off in the distance. Sango looked back at Miroku and went to help Kagome into the car. "I made your favorite Kagome, so I hope you're hungry."

Kagome smiled at her dear friend. "You know I can't wait to eat some good food, Sango." Kagome said excitedly, as she put on her seatbelt. It was then she noticed InuYasha was walking away. "I guess he prefers walking, instead of riding. Oh well maybe it's best." Kagome lowered her head and soon the tears that she was trying to hold in, poured out. Both Sango and Miroku knew something had happened while they were away, but what, would have to be known at a later time.

"I'll walk along with InuYasha, we'll meet up at your place Sango." Miroku said as he waved. Sango agreed and waved back. Not sure if it was safe or not, Miroku kept his distance from InuYasha for a bit. Until he decided enough was enough. Reaching out he grabbed InuYasha's shoulder stopping him. The said half demon stopped and stared at Miroku's hand. "Don't be like this InuYasha, I know what's bothering you so just stop being this...this rock that won't break. I know you told Kagome more then you wanted, I can tell you finally opened up to her. I can tell because the pain is written all over your face."

Yanking his shoulder from Miroku's grasp, InuYasha gave a threathening growl. "Hands off Miroku, what I did is my business and only mine! That woman means nothing to me and if you think this date thing will change how I feel, you're sadly mistaken." Moving away with his clawed hands stuffed in his front jean pockets. InuYasha picked up his pace and was soon out of Miroku's view. He didn't need this and he wasn't going listen to some so called friend as Miroku put it, tell him how he felt about a woman. 'Dammit, why must I be so weak and let these things get to me. Kagome isn't the one for me, she died years ago and I can never get that life with her back again.' InuYasha thought as he kicked a stone along the path.

In the distance Miroku simply stood watching InuYasha as he walked further away. 'He's trying to run from this, even though deep down I think he knows he's losing the battle.' As much as Miroku wanted to help his friend he knew it was going to be hard. Finding no point in following InuYasha, he simply turned and headed to where the girls were off to. 'I really hope he comes around soon, it's time he lets the past go and starts over I know the date night will work. After all Sango picked the best sexy dress I've ever seen.' Miroku's thoughts stoped when a car horn blew. "Ok now what?" Miroku turned to see Sango and Kagome in the car approaching him and sighed. 'Well at least Kagome is safe and now hopefully she can get back to her life. And with InuYasha at work with her, I know Kouga won't try anything.' Or at least that's what Miroku thought, little did the happy friends know the Kouga threat was far from over. Among many other's who wanted something from InuYasha as well.


	21. Chapter 21

It was now a month since Kouga's attack on Kagome that had her hospitalized. While she was there InuYasha never once left his guard down. Even though those few days she spent in the hospital, he stayed in the lobby he still was very moody when doctor Hojo went in to check Kagome. Sometimes a few growls would escape from his lips, other times he would just simply mumble to himself and say. "Damn Hobo!" As he called him to himself. Even though Hojo kept visiting Kagome and asking her out, she wasn't interested in dating yet. And really she wasn't sure if she ever would be interested in any man again. Still she felt protected when InuYasha was close to her. But was it love she felt for InuYasha or the feel of safety and protection she felt that made her want him close?

When Kagome was released and with nowhere to really go, her good friend Sango allowed her to stay at her place. Then after a few weeks she managed to find an apartment close to Sango's place. Which allowed Sango to keep an eye on Kagome if InuYasha needed to go for anything, but that never really happened. InuYasha and Kagome stayed in different parts of the house. They still kept their distance, neither one wanting to admit how they truly felt for each other. Things did slowly returned to normal and soon both Kagome and InuYasha returned to work. "It feels nice to get back to work again." Kagome told Sango as she fixed her things on her desk. "Really it feels nice to just have my life somewhat back to normal."

Sango agreed and decided to add to the fun. "Say Kagome, how about we go out for supper some night this week? You know we still didn't go on our double date." Sango was all but ecstatic about the idea of her, Miroku, InuYasha and Kagome going on a date night together. After helping Miroku clean up from the coffee accident caused by InuYasha. Sango and Miroku had started talking and even went on a few dates together in the last month. They both agreed InuYasha and Kagome were a great match, now they just needed to get the ball rolling. "Come on Kagome it'll be fun, after all there's no harm in dining together with close friends."

Now Kagome knew this was a setup. "Mhm, right..sure Sango, and this harmless dinner wouldn't happen to be at that fancy new restaurant would it?" Of course this conversation wasn't hard for a certain hanyou to hear even if he was down the hall and by this point he was already against the whole dating idea. With his mop and bucket in hand, InuYasha went to Kagome's office space and moved to the front of her desk. This made both woman look in confusion. "Oh InuYasha, all done mopping the floors are we?" Kagome could tell he was displeased about something, most likely he heard their date conversation. "Is something wrong?" Kagome asked him.

"Damn right there's something wrong! I'm not getting sucked into going on a date! I must say you and Miroku got some nerve setting me and Kagome up like that!" Yep he was one angry hanyou over this subject and before the poor hanyou knew what happened, Sango had out smarted both him and Kagome.

"Okay well I just hope Kagome can at least come along if you don't. I like when we get to have girls night. You don't mind if Miroku still comes alone though? I promised him we'd at least have dinner." Kagome took a minute to think then nodded yes with a smile after she knew Sango enough to know she was persistent and decided to just give up. Both girls squealed with pure joy and excitement. Making the hanyou even angrier. Seeing InuYasha's face turn angry made Sango smile on the inside, her idea was working. She knew InuYasha wouldn't let Kagome go without him to protect her, not with Kouga still out there somewhere. Hearing him start to growl, Sango asked. "Is something wrong InuYasha? You seem to be growling about something, could it be you actually do want to come?"

She was testing him and he knew it. "You're damn right something is bothering me! You know I'm not going to let Kagome go anywhere without me with her. You and Miroku are two very sneaky people you know that?" Sango couldn't hold back a laugh at InuYasha's words. Which of course only made him growl more. "Yeah you laugh wench, and make sure you get a table for four because I'm coming along!" Yep his anger got the best of him, but it was too late to back out now. So with a hard push of of his mop into the bucket, InuYasha walked off grumbling as he went.

"Well you sure got him angry Sango, I haven't heard him growl like that since the encounter with Kouga." She shrivered at the thought of that day, it was when she finally realized how wrong she was about Kouga. "Anyway we should get back to work Sango our break ended five minutes ago and I have a customer to see. We can talk after work." Sango nodded she understood and left for her own desk. Once she got herself back into working gear, Kagome called he next customer in. "Right this way Ms. Kotori Knox." Showing the lady to her desk, Kagome herself took her seat and began asking questions to see what job Ms. Knox would qualify for.

Now on the second floor InuYasha was still mumbling to himself about Sango's little trick. Now he was going to have to go to some fancy restaurant with Kagome and dress real nice. Gods he hated to think how this was going to go, he just wanted to keep her safe not fall for her even more. 'Okay calm down now InuYasha.' He thought to himself taking a deep breath. And that's when a scent came to him. "Kikyo!" He growled out, and in a flash he flew down the stairs following the scent of the woman who was helping his biggest enemy. Plus it was her that lead Kouga to Kagome and the one who got her seriously hurt. Just the thought of either one this close had InuYasha ready to fight. And with his sword gone there was nothing to help seal his demon blood.

His deepests fears were brought to life when he carefully looked into Kagome's office cube. Still this woman looked nothing like Kikyo, her hair was long and black. This woman's hair was just below her shoulders and highlighted with blonde streaks. And the dark glasses were another throw off. Plus Kagome kept calling this woman Ms. Knox. Still his nose didn't lie and when the time was right he'd strike. 'I'll question you next Ms. Knox, somehow I don't believe that's your real name. And the fact that you smell so much like a dirty street lady, it's all the proof I need. He waited till she left and meet up with her at the front doors. "Hello Ms. Knox, or should I say Kikyo! That's right I'm not so easily fooled bitch, I know you've just changed your appearance to trick us."

The woman gasped and slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you attack me like this! You're lucky I don't call security right this minute!" Slowly InuYasha backed away from the woman and apologized. Still he knew his nose hadn't failed him and would keep his guard up. Finally making her way to the outside Kotori walked two blocks before meeting up with her friend. "Well that was too easy, but the mutt did smell my scent. Who knew he'd be working there."

A smile came to him just before he kissed her lips. "Good work my dear Kotori, at least we know they are both in the same spot now. Nothing like killing two birds with one stone." His hands wrapped around her waist and down to her ass cheeks giving them a squeeze. "No let's go home and think of a way to make them suffer my dear. And I'll make sure to please you too my dear."

Kotori smiled and kissed his lips. "I can't wait Kouga, and please don't call me Kotori during sex. I'd rather be your Kikyo and wild sex slave like always." He grinned and kissed her back, before they headed off.


	22. Chapter 22

The night air was cool on his face as he set up on the hotel roof. He needed some time to himself after the scene from earlier. Him and Miroku had fought over the date thing for over an hour. In the end somehow he had lost to Miroku and was trying to forget the whole argument. Damn!" InuYasha cursed as he punched the roof, he really didn't think this night would come so fast. It felt like only yesterday when the plans for this date night were set up. The alarm on his watch started going off letting him know it was about that time. With a few leaps he entered the hotel he'd been staying at since the little fight him and Kagome had a week ago. 'It seems like all I do is get into these stupid arguments.' InuYasha though.

It was a simple argument mainly one he hoped would've caused Kagome to call off the stupid date night. 'Well might as well get this shit over with, and the sooner the better.' InuYasha thought to himself, as he landed inside the balcony window. Miroku had picked up a simple black suit like outfit for him to wear, saying it would be wise to dress a little more high class then just black jeans and a shirt. "Feh, he acts like I can't dress myself." So going to the closet he picked out the black bag that held his clothing. Placing it on the bed he unzipped it. "Key, this better not be too high class you damn prev. I know what you and Sango are up to and it won't work." The grumpy hanyou was somewhat pleased with his dirty minded friend's choice though. A pair of basic black suit pants, a grey long sleeve shirt, and red tie. And of course a black jacket to match if he chose to wear it. Once he was dressed InuYasha stepped back and looked into the mirror. He was actually pleased with how it looked on him, which even he hardly ever admits.

A few blocks away Kagome was slowly getting dressed as well, she really didn't want to do this and after avoiding InuYasha for a whole week. She dreaded the thought of facing him tonight, but with Sango pushing her along to get ready she really didn't have a choice. "Sango, this really isn't nessary. Besides we already know he's not interested in finding a woman, and he's really not my type to be honest." Hearing her friend talk like this only proved that her words of "not my type" were false. "And honestly Sango this black dress is way to low cut for me, plus my shoulders aren't covered and it's so short my panties are ready to say peek a boo. Seriously I look like I'm yelling at him to take me to dinner then afterwards dessert in bed." Sango chuckled at Kagome's words even though she knew her friend wore skirts to work just as short as this dress. "Okay, what's funny now?" Kagome asked, in a somewhat annoyed yet amused tone.

"Well I was just thinking how you're complaining about the dress being so revealing, but your skirts you sometimes wear to work are just as short. I think you're just afraid InuYasha might like it. And not your type, as if Kouga was anywhere close to your type. Admit it you're starting to fall in love with InuYasha and you're scared." As true as Sango's words to Kagome were, it didn't help matters. She remembered an old saying about the truth hurts and by the look on Kagome's face, Sango knew it had to be true about InuYasha. "Come on Kagome, me and Miroku were both there. We saw how you two looked at each other. At least give tonight a chance, you need this." When Sango saw Kagome's mood lighten a little she took her friend in a warm embrace. "Better?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes I'm better, but I'm still not happy about this." Sango nodded she understood and after a few more minutes the girls headed out. Sango drove Kagome while the boys took a taxi. They met at a somewhat fancy restaurant that also had a place to dance if you felt the urge to do so. The girls arrived a little after the boys which allowed Miroku time to get their seats awhile. As the girls entered Miroku was the first to see them since InuYasha's back was turned towards the door. The look on Miroku's face caused him to look and well...let's just say InuYasha was more then knocked cold by Kagome's appearance.

He wanted to run, not to her but away. Her body was calling him and he knew it because his was call to him as well. InuYasha swallowed hard trying to hold himself together. In his mind he kept saying over and over. 'She's just another woman, what's the big deal?...' However there were other parts of his body that were speaking much louder and quickly he turned to adjust his discomfort. 'Damn, this isn't good...' InuYasha thought before turning back to the girls. The only problem was his eyes couldn't stop themselves as they stared at every single inch of her body. She was a goddess in that little black dress that hugged her body so perfectly. A hard hit to his ribs by Miroku to get his mind back on track, angered him. "Dammit Miroku, what was that for?" InuYasha growled low enough that only they could hear.

With a grin Miroku replied. "I figured it would help fix your problem and plus Kagome looks a little down. She must surely think you're not interested after seeing you turn your back to her after seeing her." InuYasha gave another growl as he glared at his so called friend. After composing himself InuYasha fixed his tie and leaded close to whisper something to Miroku when he quickly moved and welcomed the girls. "My dear Sango." He said, as he kissed the back of her hand. "And the also very lovely Kagome." This time he bowed. "I'm so glad you're both here, come our seats are ready."

The girls both giggled at Miroku's silliness before Sango linked her arm into her date's and headed for the table. She glanced back to see her two nervous friends and said. "Well come on you two or we'll leave you behind." She watched as the two soon started to follow, but the coldness between them was obvious. "Those two are like two huge blocks of ice, neither one with crack at this rate." Miroku sighed at her words knowing all to well this wasn't going to be easy. "Don't sigh like that Miroku, it sounds like you're giving up already." As much as he wanted this for both InuYasha and Kagome, he feared that just maybe there was no way to help his friend. No that wasn't true after all when he saw Kagome, InuYasha was a dead giveaway. Since no man fixes himself for nothing.

Once they reached the table Miroku pulled a chair out for Sango to sit and motioned for InuYasha to do the same for Kagome. However the totally dense hanyou had managed to mess this up as well. "Thanks Miroku this is a good spot to sit at. Now I can watch out the window instead of those dumb idiots dancing." Sango and Miroku gave the same expression and with a closed fist, Miroku hit InuYasha on top of his head. "Dammit Miroku, what the hell was that for this time?!" He cursed, while rubbing the lump forming on his head.

"Serves you right for taking my date's seat. Honestly InuYasha, don't you know anything about being a gentleman?" Gentleman or not InuYasha, wasn't in the mood for this. Hell he didnt even want to be doing this stupid date night and now he was being harassed about his manners. Still he did find himself staring at her once again after she took a seat beside him. "Well what can I say my dear Sango, it looks like he's out of my hands. I can't fix this hopeless case, here you can sit next to Kagome my dear." After they were seated Miroku noticed that neither InuYasha or Kagome had said a word to each other. So he decided to start the conversation. "So Kagome, its been awhile since I saw you. I hope my friend InuYasha is treating you well?"

There was a slight growl from InuYasha, which Kagome heard. Ignoring him completely she replied. "Well Miroku, as you know he's very overprotective and assumes there is someone after me everyday. He might be living in a hotel, but I know he's actually staying on Sango's roof every night watching me." She looked at the annoyed hanyou and smirked. "What's wrong InuYasha, you didn't think I knew about that?" Both Miroku and Sango looked at each with great concern, this wasn't going good. And before they could change the subject, Kagome stood. Her nose almost touching his. "Now if you'll excuse me Mr. Taisho, I have to use the bathroom. Or do I need your protection while I sit on the toilet!?"

Sango quickly took her friend by the arm. "We'll just go take a quick break and be back to order our food. Miroku dear, can you get me a water if the waitress returns." He smiled and nodded, yes. Moving her friend through the crowd of people, Sango tried talking to Kagome. "Girl you need to calm down, there's nothing wrong with InuYasha being overprotective." Kagome was about to disagree when her friend stopped her. "Not another word Kagome, InuYasha risked his life for you along with other things." She paused for second, knowing Sango's words were very much true. "Of course he's overprotective of you, Kouga is still out there. InuYasha feels the same way as I do, we don't want you to get hurt or...or worse.."

By the time Kagome and Sango reached the ladies room, Sango was in tear. The thought of losing her best friend was so real, not once but two times now. The threats that Kouga made to Kagome were very real and Sango knew it. Because of the revenge he wanted, he would stop at nothing to hurt or even kill Kagome. "I'm so sorry Sango, you're right. I shouldn't be like this with InuYasha, he has been so good to me. And yet because of how I am emotionally right now I'm pushing him away and being totally unfair to him. He's only trying to keep me safe." The two friends hugged and fixed themselves before returning to the boys. "Thank you Sango, for setting me straight. I owe you big time."

"No worries Kagome, let's just have fun tonight. I know you don't want to think of this as a date between you and InuYasha. So think of it as a best friend date with me. After all we hardly ever go out anymore." Kagome agreed and this time when the ladies returned, InuYasha helped Kagome take her seat.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This will be the last chapter for this story. I am discontinueing this story in order to start my own novel doujinshi of this. Once again thanks to my dear sister/best friend Len for helping.**

Chapter 23

As the group of friends waited for the waiter to show, Sango and Kagome talked about everyday things plus some work issues. As for Miroku and InuYasha they just simply sat and listen, sometimes they butted in and teased the girls. Well Miroku would tease them, InuYasha just decided it would be best to stay low. After all he knew little about most of what they talked about. 'Dammit, once again here I am...I'll never fit into these conversations. Damn Miroku, he doesn't even work with us and still he no problem joining in.' The more InuYasha thought about fitting into the conversation, the more he felt somewhat glad he didn't. It was always like this for him and one of the many reasons he stayed to himself. A dark shadow in the far corner of the room caught his attention through his brown coloured contact lenses. The figure looked familiar, but the scent of wolf or Kikyo was not there. With a shrug of his shoulders he went back to listening to his friends.

Miroku had noticed his friends stares and quietly questioned him on it. "Something wrong InuYasha? I saw you looking off into far the corner." Even though he asked, Miroku was fairly sure he knew what the problem was. It had been quite awhile since Kouga or Kikyo had caused trouble and InuYasha knew they would meet again. He had told his friend that the next time Kouga would be a dead wolf if he came near Kagome ever again. Plus there was Kikyo, InuYasha wanted her locked away and never allowed freedom. Miroku couldn't disagree with his friend's feelings, after all Kagome was almost killed by the two.

"It was nothing Miroku, after all I didn't smell wolf." Still something didn't feel right to him, for now though he would keep his eyes and ears focused just in case thought.

It was at this time the waiter had arrived. And all eyes and ears were on him, as he told them the specials and what drinks were available. "Welcome to L'Osier, my name is Hector and I'll be your waiter this evening. Now for starters what can I get you all to drink?" Miroku motioned for the girls to start, and with a smile Sango asked for a glass of their finest wine. Kagome looked at her friend as if saying, seriously wine and then what's afterwards? "I have a beautiful white wine that should fit your liking. And for you?" He moved closer to Kagome which didn't go unnoticed by InuYasha. He gave a small growl causing the waiter to glance down at him with a raised eyebrow. InuYasha looked like a predator examining his prey, but this didn't seem to bother the waiter either. "Is something wrong sir? You look rather displeased about something." The waiter was almost smiling as he asked the question making InuYasha even more furious with hate.

"Yeah I'll tell you what's wrong you..." InuYasha stopped short when her heard Sango clear her throat. Glancing over he saw her giving him the death stare. Swallowing his next line of words, InuYasha simply looked away from the group. 'Damn bastard, eyeing Kagome up like she's his for the enjoyment.' He thought, just before he was about to get up and leave. It was then he felt a hand take his, stopping him from leaving. Looking up he saw Kagome giving him a smile, as her hand lightly squeezed his. His mind was blank after that and he was sure his cheeks were a little red from embarrassment. In that moment all he could think about was her and how beautiful she looked in that damn dress.

"I'll have a glass of water." Kagome told Hector, all while keeping her eyes on InuYasha's red face. "My boyfriend would also like a glass of water too, if I'm correct, right dearest?" He simply nodded yes as he slowly set back down again, still unable to find his words. He was still thinking about her smile and how she was squeezing his hand to even realize that Kagome had called him her boyfriend. Eyes still basically undressing Kagome, Hector took the orders rather slowly before moving to Miroku. As Miroku gave his order Kagome released InuYasha's hand, his face still holding that 'what the hell just happened look.' Kagome's face now turning somewhat red it's self now, after realizing what she just said herself. With the drinks now ordered the waiter left and told them he'd return soon to take their orders for their meals.

With a smart ass grin Miroku asked. "So Kagome, your boy friend huh? So when did this happen, last I heard you and InuYasha had a big fight? Looks like the make up sex was quite remarkable, and here I thought those walls around your heart would never fall, InuYasha." Miroku said, before slapping the back of InuYasha's shoulder laughing. "You know InuYasha, I personally enjoy kissing and making up, and we are in a French restaurant you know. Why not give your girlfriend a nice French kiss." Now Kagome felt like hiding under the table, she forgot about Miroku taking her words as fotter to start something. And not only that now InuYasha was back on track after Miroku slapped him.

"What hell are you talking about, you damn idiot? I'm not French so why in the hell would kiss like one? And me and Kagome are not a thing, she's jus..." Looking from Miroku to Kagome he froze when he saw the look on Kagome's face. With a growl he rethought his words. "S-She's just a girlfriend what's the big ass deal! And no we didn't have sex you perverted bastard!" Both Kagome and Sango looked at each other, neither one sure what was going on. This didn't go unnoticed by the somewhat angry hanyou. "What?! So I said it, she's a girl and my friend. You people act like I just proposed to her or something." Even InuYasha felt the pressure of his words now, the one thing he never wanted to let happen was slowly happening. 'I'm...I'm losing myself to her I can't escape this. Kagome has been through so much and seeing her in that dress earlier was proof of my feelings for her.' InuYasha wasn't angry at Kagome and as he began thinking about all of this, he was mostly angry at himself for letting this woman into his heart. 'Why am I allowing myself this it will only end just like with...' Shaking his head InuYasha cleared his mind of the past and the first woman he loved and out lived.

It was at this time the waiter had returned and asked for everyone's order. Moving close Hector once again started eyeing up Kagome causing an angry InuYasha to growl his warning. "My order is you stepping away from my girl you bastard!" To his friend's they saw their waiter as a human, but InuYasha had picked up Hector's scent earlier. In fact the scent of demons in the area had been increasing. It was starting to worry him now. Hector gave InuYasha a glare, before he continued on with taking orders. To InuYasha Hector's glare wasn't serious, more of weaker threat from an idiot.

Ignoring the hanyou for now, Hector continued on with taking orders. Kagome gave her order first. She decided the Barigoule of spring vegetables that looked amazing in the picture shown on the menu. Sango was next, getting the Pique quenelles. And of course Miroku ordered big and gave his best French accent while ordering. "I'll have the honey glazed roast pork with apples." While saying the glazed part Miroku winked at Sango, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Damn show off, you act so smart Miroku. I'd be ashamed to kiss my girl with a mouth that resembles your ass." InuYasha actually chuckled after saying his joke. However his mood turned sour as he once again tried to read the menu in front of him. The waiter now turning his attention on InuYasha, who was growing angry still trying to figure out what the menu said. "How in the hell do you read this damn thing Kagome?" InuYasha asked, trying to pronounce the French words like Miroku did a few moments ago. "The hell with this shit, just bring me ramen noodles and I'll be happy." The waiter only raised an eyebrow to his request. "Yeah and why the look now you idiot?"

Hector held his temper once more and explained to the growling hanyou, why he couldn't get Ramen. "I am sorry sir, but this is a very fancy restaurant and we only have the most elegant foods and on our menu. Please choose from the menu sir."

Giving the menu a toss across the table InuYasha cursed. "Damn! So you call these words that only a stuck up bastard like you and my so called friend over there can read and understand, elegant food?" Giving InuYasha an elbow to his ribs, Kagome quietly told him to stop being rude. He growled under his breath at her words. 'Damn woman, always butting in on my fun.'

With her hand now placed on his arm Kagome quieted the grumbling hanyou. "He'll have the ultimate pot roast, please." Kagome told the waiter. With the orders now complete Hector gathered the menus and left, after telling the group of friends they could use the dance floor while they waited. Leaning close, Kagome decided to question InuYasha on his order of noodles. "InuYasha why on earth would you try and get those ridiculous noodles here? You knew this was a fancy restaurant, and we're here to have fun and dine like a fancy couple." With a shrug of his shoulders InuYasha simply looked in the other direction, she followed his gaze that brought her attention to few couples dancing. Kagome sighed, as she watched the couples. How she longed to have a happy relationship, someone caring and who would treat her like a princess. Well maybe not a princess, but to just feel...loved..

Picking up on her friend's depressed look, Sango leaned over and hugged Kagome tightly. As her best friend, Sango knew this look all to well. Ever since all the craziness with Kouga, Kagome hadn't been herself. Even as bad as things were with Kouga, Kagome still had some light in her eyes to shine through. Now they seemed dull, Sango had hoped just maybe InuYasha would be the one for Kagome, but lately she started giving up hope on the idea. Kagome told her his words in the hospital, it broke poor Kagome's heart to tell he best friend the news of him rejecting her. Kagome why don't you at Miroku go dance for a little bit, it might help get your mind off things."

Kagome blushed at her friend's words. "I'm not sure Sango, Miroku is your date not mine. I couldn't possibly go dancing while you sit here with Mr. Grumpy." Still Sango kept pushing the issue until Kagome finally gave in. Miroku knew what Sango was up to and hoped she'd have better luck with InuYasha.

Holding out his hand Miroku smiled at Kagome. "Come we have a few minutes before our meals arrive. I promise I won't bite, I save that for Sango." Kagome giggles at Miroku's little joke and fixed her dress a little before leaving.

Sango watched as the two left and found InuYasha's expression priceless. Leaning close on her elbows she smiled. "Does it bother you a little to see her with Miroku? You know there's no shame in having feelings for someone InuYasha."

Turning in the other direction InuYasha simply. "Keh!" He knew what Sango was trying to do and just like the day in the hospital with Miroku, he was ready to pour his water over Sango this time.  
"I don't give a damn what Kagome does with another man or beast. I already watched one woman I love die before me. I refuse to suffer the same heartache again!" His voice grew louder then he wanted, causing a few shares.

Placing a hand on his arm Sango tried again. "InuYasha you and I both know Kagome isn't herself, the light that once glowed in her eyes is fading more everyday." She looked towards Miroku and her best friend as they slow danced and smiled. "Even though you'll out live her that means nothing. You're only thinking about you right now InuYasha and that you'll suffering will be great. At least allow her some happiness for now, even if you don't want to love her please accept her and give her something to allow the light to return."

InuYasha looked at Miroku and Kagome and saw her laughing for the first time in along time. Even he had to admit Sango's words were true and a part of him wanted to keep Kagome smiling like she was now. "I can't promise anything Sango, but I'll try to keep her smiling at least a little longer." InuYasha would never let on that he was slowly falling in love with Kagome, not even to himself. The desires he was feeling for her on this night were at their strongest and what scared him the most was. 'I want her, I can't hide it much longer, if I make it through this night with out taking her. Well let's just say I might need ten ice cold showers after this date if not before.' His thoughts left him, as Miroku and Kagome returned both InuYasha and Sango smiled. At least they had reached an understanding.

Upon her return Kagome was a bit surprised when InuYasha stood and directed her to the seat and help her sit. With a shy smile she thanked him, then spotted the smile plastered on Sango's face. He only acknowledged Sango and once again took his seat. It was at this time the food arrived and as InuYasha ate his mind raced, his talk with Sango had helped some. Still he feared letting Kagome truly into heart, the pain he felt losing one was enough now to suffer again meant the same fate. 'I can't deny these desires to want to touch, hold her and worst of all to take her completely as mine. There's a part of me that what's to hear her call my name as I make love to over and over again.' Without knowing it InuYasha had finished eating long before the other's, most likely because he was thinking about devouring her as his meal.

"Wow InuYasha, you really did like the roast didn't you?" Kagome was amazed by how fast he ate his meal. "Sorry I'm not a very fast eater, InuYasha." InuYasha blushed a little still having his mind in the gutter at her words of being fast. "I think I'll pass on dessert this time, what about you Sango?"

After finishing her last bite and after cleaning around her lips with a napkin, Sango replied. "Well after eating all of this I think I'll pass this time too."

Miroku smiled "Oh, well, it's a shame since French gastronomy is particularly brilliant about deliciously orgasmic desserts." He glanced at InuYasha, then to Kagome. "But who knows… There's always another place to degust some of la petite mort later." He said in a low whisper. InuYasha and Kagome glanced at Miroku, InuYasha's cryptic expression turned into a curious one when he saw Kagome blushing.

Sango cleared her throat and grabbed Miroku's arm. "I would love to have an after dinner dance with my date." Sango nudged Miroku giving him a grin. Of course he returned her smile with a light roll of his tongue making a slight growl. Both Sango and Kagome giggled at his silly sexy side. "Come on show off let's go dance a little before it gets to late."

Miroku chuckled as she lead him away from the table with her arm through his. "Now, now my dear Sango. Surely you know I keep my wild side in check till after we return home." She yanked his arm for his comment, also knowing more fun was yet to come.

Kagome smiled as she watched her her friends leave. Then as she watched them Kagome started talking. "It's hard to believe they've become so close, I remember the day Miroku came in looking for a job." Kagome gave a small chuckle as she thought about that day. "I gave her such a hard time about him and that they'd make a great pair. Hard to believe they've been dating ever since they met in the hospital. I guess at least something good came out that mess."

His gaze went to her at the mention of the hospital and the hell he watched her suffer through. His face held a mixture of emotions, but mostly he felt off. His eyes fell on her bare shoulders and slowly a part of him was imagining him kissing them. 'Damn this feeling of desire and need. It's never bothered me like this before.' He heard her say his name and quickly his mind went back to reality.

"InuYasha, is something wrong? You seem distant." I'm sorry if this night was a complete waste of your time. I was hoping you and Miroku could've had some time to catch up on old times." Kagome saw InuYasha's face turn away from her and a deep feeling of sadness came to her. "I know you say he's not really a friend, but I know you two have a friendship of some kind."

Her words were correct, Miroku was the closest thing to a friend and a person he knew he could trust. Still to hear another say it made him angry. However the night wasn't a complete waste of time, seeing her in that dress even now had him almost hard. 'Damn these weird feelings of love, it wasn't like this before.' He went for his fang necklace as he thought, but then remembered. 'That's right it's gone, all thanks to that bastard Sesshomaru.' InuYasha was starting to wonder if it was a good idea to toss the sword now that he thought about it. Still he knew weapons were not allowed in these times and even if the sword helped hold his beast from emerging. It would be useless if he continued carry it. In the background he still heard Kagome talking and decided the only way to shut her up was to dance with her. With a growl he cursed taking her hand and pulling her from the chair.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This is a special gift to all my tumblr follwers. This will be the final update for this story. Hopefully I'll have the novel done soon. Enjoy!**

A blush came to her cheeks as he lead her onto the dance floor. The lights were dim and only the glittering lights from the ceiling projector gave her enough lighting to see his face. His golden eyes that she loved to see now covered with his brown contact lenses. He had to hide his hanyou features, which made her wish things were different. Still she understood the reason, though it didn't help stop Kouga from knowing what InuYasha was.

'Kouga.' She whispered in her mind. Even now her mind couldn't believe how things turned horrible so fast. Still if not for the one leading her out to the dance floor, she wouldn't have had any clue about him cheating. 'I was such a fool thinking he actually truly loved me. And next year we were talking about marriage. How tragic my life would've been.' Her thoughts ended, when she felt him stop. And in the next second she found herself taking her place ready to dance.

With great ease she moved in front of him and placed her right hand on his shoulder, as her left hand held his right. For a moment her eyes didn't look up, though she wasn't sure why she found it hard to look into his eyes. She felt his left hand take its place above her hip, and without knowing it she swallowed hard. Kagome heard the music playing, but inside her head there was another song. It was the pounding rhythm of her heart. "Keh, are you planning on dancing thirty yards away all night Kagome? Normally when people dance they're a little closer." He gave a grin which she missed before he pulled her closer.

In that moment they both swallowed the lump in their throats. InuYasha could sense she was just as nervous as he was, but still he felt deep down this was the right thing to do. He could hear her heart pounding and he knew if she had his strong hearing, she would hear his pounding too. There were only a few beads of sweat on his forehead. Which he knew she couldn't see, other then that his face didn't really show any signs of his nervousness as he took her hand in his. And for a second, time seemed to stop till the next slow song started to play.

At first Kagome felt her dancing was off rhythm, but soon her nerves started to ease and her feet didn't feel as heavy. InuYasha also relaxed a bit as he felt Kagome relax in his arms. "You know this is the first time I've danced, well since..." He didn't finish and Kagome didn't have to ask why. InuYasha had told her about Haruhi and knew it must've been hard to lose someone you love so deeply. "I...um hope you don't mind if we stop after this song."

It wasn't really a question more of a statement and Kagome knew either way she would at least enjoy this one dance. "I understand InuYasha, and thank you for allowing me this at least. I know it must be hard to get this close to another woman. Miroku told me a little about your loss and then at the hospital you explained it a little more." She moved closer letting her body fully touch his.

In that moment InuYasha felt something. Almost a calling as if someone was making his body react without his will. Because the moment Kagome was against him, his arms pulled her even closer. Still as the music played they danced, both moving as one and neither sure just where to go from this night on. Kagome had another option, while in the hospital Hojo had asked her out many times, but her heart wasn't ready. Still every time she was close to InuYasha, she felt so ready to start over. 'It's even more clearer now that we're like this. My heart...it doesn't want to love anyone but him.'

For InuYasha it was the same feeling. He wasn't ready to love another. And yet here she was, pulling on something inside of him. 'Why can't I let her go, and why does my body keep craving her?' As he had this thought both his hands moved lower to grasp her butt cheeks. He wanted her, there was no denying it any longer. Her smell, the dress, everything about her screamed at him to just take her. To his surprise. His hips pressed against her and in pure delight she quietly moaned from his movement.

Moving apart rather quickly after her little moan and both now wearing the same red blush. Put an end to the dance whether it was over or not. "I should be getting back to Sango, I'm sure she's ready to leave." Kagome shyly said, while looking over to where she last saw her friend. As much as Kagome wanted to leave with InuYasha, she knew his feelings weren't the same. However upon looking for Sango she couldn't find her or Miroku.

InuYasha of course didn't smell their scent. "If you're looking for Sango, I'd say her and Miroku left at least five minutes ago." Now Kagome really felt confused, it was the "feh" from InuYasha that made her finally look in his direction. This annoyed him a little and even though he didn't like the idea he still offered. "Well looks like they played us good this time. They set us up to dance, then while we were busy, they took off. Oh well, it's not like we haven't shared a room before."

Kagome felt terrible now, she slowly turned back to the table where they were sitting and took her seat. A bit confused now himself, InuYasha followed her and sat as well. "I'm really sorry about this, I had no idea they would do this." She buried her face in her hands trying to hide her shame. "I'm really sorry InuYasha I know you don't want me around and we fight all the time. It's why I moved in with Sango in the first place." Yeah he knew all the reasons why and still he felt she would've been safer with him not Sango.

"Well I don't think one night will hurt." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can stay the night at my apartment and in the morning you can leave for Sango's." Shyly she peeked her head out from her hands. Something was different and it was almost scary. "Why the look? What, I can't be nice at least one time in my life?" Nice or not he was getting angry with her silence and weird look. "Fine then stay here all night for all I care if you're that freaked out about me being nice." He stood to leave, but stopped when her hand grabbed his.

"I'll go with you InuYasha, I feel safer when I'm close to you. I haven't told Sango or anyone, but..." She froze, she couldn't say it. No matter how much she loved him it would never be. His heart would never love her. That brief moment on the dance floor was just his male hormones reacting to the moment. "No it's nothing let's just go to your place, I need a hot shower and sleep after this."

He gave a small smile and helped her up. "We can get a taxi it'll be faster then walking. And don't worry I won't pressure you to talk. Let's just get you relaxed, after all as Sango did say to me earlier. You deserve some happiness in your life once again." Kagome didn't know what to say to his words. And she had no clue why he was suddenly being like this with her. Still she would just let it go and by morning they probably would be fighting like always.


End file.
